<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BUNNY by Rosslyn_Sirry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935781">BUNNY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry'>Rosslyn_Sirry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bunny!Harry, harry is a bunny and Sirius owns him, slight BDSM, slight D/s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当西里斯推门进入这家商店的时候，摆放在门口的鼠尾草轻轻地晃动着。头顶上清脆悦耳的风铃声响了两次，空气里漂浮着魔法还没散尽的气味。他像个普通人一样走进来，手在玻璃柜台上敲击了两次，提醒正在柜台后面老板抬起头，注意到有客人来访。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“欢迎光临，您要买点什么？”这家商店的老板是个头发秃了半边的家伙，沙哑的声音让他很难和‘亲切’扯上什么关系。西里斯下意识地皱了皱鼻子。在身后的店门关上后，马灯的光只能照亮脚底下的一块织花地毯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不动声色地向后退了一步，感觉站在门口时就闻到的那种令人反感的魔法气息已经浓郁到包裹了他的全身。进来还不到半分钟，他已经有点想离开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是回想起自己出门的时候一片狼藉的‘家’里，烧焦的烤面包机，打了蜡之后连苍蝇都没法走路的地板，还有难以入口的食物和满客厅飘散的外卖宣传单，他咬着牙，还是将自己进来的目的从喉咙里挤了出来：“我要买一只兔崽。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>似乎是这笔生意引起了老板的兴趣。那个男人佝偻着腰，从下方拿出另一盏灯。当他走到这位客人面前时，西里斯才发现他的身高像个侏儒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那张脸在光照下显得有些可怖的扭曲，男人耳朵大的出奇，皮肤发黄，牙齿尖利，他在对着西里斯抽动嘴角的时候像是努力像挤出一个和善的笑容：“对你想购买的宠物有什么具体要求吗？布莱克先生？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他听得出老板有意放缓了声音，柔和的询问。不知道因为认出了西里斯的脸，还是因为想购买兔崽的客人都是好主顾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没有。”西里斯咬住牙，嘶嘶地说。“我是第一次买。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那么请跟我来，我带您面对面地看看最近来的‘货’吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西里斯不可置否地点点头，然后提步跟上。年轻男人将两只手都插进皮衣的口袋里，他跟在老板的身后，心里已经下了决定——他今天不会在这个鬼地方花一加隆，现在跟过去仅仅是为了开开眼。而且回去之后，他一定要好好地揍詹姆斯·波特一顿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>买一个兔崽是詹姆对他提出的建议。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个月前，他彻底和自己那个古老高贵的家族闹掰了。在接收了叔叔阿尔法德全部的遗产和一栋别墅之后，已经升上高年级的年轻一代布莱克连行李也没收拾，直接自立门户，搬进了位于戈德里克山谷旁的新家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一开始一切顺利，他的朋友们还为西里斯恢复自由，终于从那个牢笼般的鬼地方脱身出来庆祝了整整一周。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是一周时间过去后，当他真正开始自己独立生活的时候，现实问题就接踵而来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“老兄——我说，老兄，你这样不行啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>詹姆抓着一瓶麻瓜们的气泡水，一边摇晃，一边对靠在他对面沙发上的西里斯说：“我们还有一年就毕业了。如果你想做傲罗，或者霍格沃茨的教授，生活能力也是个考察项。傲罗部到时候会来人挨家挨户上访的，你看看你这堆积如山的外卖盒子，你要怎么说服他们你不会在家里独自一人的时候饿死啊？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“胡说八道，”西里斯喝了一口威士忌，并没将对方的话放在心上，“他们来以前随便打扫一下就行了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你知道几个家务魔法，西里斯？我是说，在没有家养小精灵的帮助下。”坐在他们旁边，正在为七年级的巫师等级考努力的狼人朋友莱姆斯·卢平惊讶地抬起头：“速速清洁？恢复一新？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“连我都没听说过，”詹姆说，“你看看他家这半个月没清理过的地毯，你觉得大脚板有多大可能会知道那些咒语？要我说，你要是实在讨厌家养小精灵，你可以去翻倒巷碰碰运气。那里有些人正在出售一种神奇生物，叫兔崽。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什么是兔崽？/但那是违法的行为！”西里斯和莱姆斯同时开口说道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西里斯转过头疑惑地看了一眼他的朋友，不解地说：“看起来这里只有我一个人不知道兔崽是什么东西，是吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他说对了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就像詹姆对他介绍的那样，兔崽更像是一种被维拉血统污染了的天生马格斯。长相艳丽，性格温顺，乖巧，安静。它们这个名称也是由此得来的，像兔子一样，容易受惊，性欲旺盛。是巫师的地下市场里最近流行起来的新宠物。但是由于兔崽的外表和巫师几乎没什么区别——除了多了一双兔耳朵和兔尾巴外，甚至他们同样也能使用魔法——只是需要被教导，买卖兔崽被视为一种不人道的行为。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>据说去年还有人试图成立保护兔崽权益的魔法协会组织，但是由于这种魔法生物的数量实在太少，所以最后也都不了了之。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是对西里斯·布莱克来说，买一只兔崽几乎能满足他的所有需求。毕竟他们不像家养小精灵那么丑陋，聒噪，喜欢动不动就拿自己的脑袋撞墙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>詹姆说几乎所有的兔崽都非常温顺缠人，他们完全是一种智慧生物，就像巫师的幼崽一样容易教导，而且没有叛逆期。他大可以养一只廉价的，漂亮的，活着的充气娃娃在家里为他打扫和煮饭，还能兼之欣赏兔崽靓丽的外表。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“如果你运气好，没准还能照着你买的杂志上的麻瓜女郎找到一只，”詹姆吹了个口哨，调侃道：“你知道兔崽现在这么受欢迎，是因为他们有个家养小精灵没法比拟的优势。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>毕竟没人会希望自己床上躺一只耳朵长长，牙齿尖利，满脸沟渠的侏儒精灵，可是兔崽不一样。从图片上看，他们和街边的应召女郎没有什么区别。如果有的话，那就是兔崽的另一个优点了——因为种族隔离，他们不用做任何避孕措施。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西里斯深吸了一口气。但是当他弯下腰，跟着侏儒老板走进商店隐蔽角落里一个不起眼的小门时，他觉得自己今天鬼使神差地找到这个地方来真是愚蠢透顶，他大概率也不会花钱去买一只詹姆口中可以兼具‘厨房用品’和‘床上用品’的宠物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——不管他们有多漂亮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>门刚一打开，他就闻到一股浓烈的黑魔法气息，与此同时还有一种令人头脑发昏的魅香。西里斯扫了一眼，由于他阿尼玛格斯的特性，他的眼睛总是能轻易地适应黑暗。他刚一走进这扇门，就发现隐藏在小门后面的是一条狭长的昏暗通道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这里的空间比他想象的要开阔，道路两边摆放着无数铁笼子，只有房间中间最上面一盏昏暗的灯光照射着下面，聊胜于无。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在来之前可没想到自己会看到这样的景象，从他朋友的口中，他本来还以为这种高端的宠物应该会被精细地饲养起来，没想到他们生活的地方看起来像个仓库。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“原来他们的待遇比这个要好一些，起码能在有光的地方生活。”侏儒在他身后低声地说，“要不是那群该死的，魔法部的执行司官员正在推动类人的神奇生物保护法案……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西里斯懒得听他废话。他大步走向前，那些笼子里安静而纤细的黑影在看到灯光和陌生人进来的时候就像忽然活了起来似的，他听到不断有撞击的声音传来，一些兔崽的耳朵立得直直的，他们浑身紧绷，紧张地贴在笼子旁边好奇地看着他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他仔细地看过几只兔崽，詹姆说的没错，他们都完全赤裸，和普通的宠物一样，但是除了一双耳朵和屁股上的毛茸茸短尾巴，兔崽几乎就是人类，而且每一只都比普通人类要漂亮得多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们有男有女，被分开在一个个铁笼子里关着。西里斯还注意到挂在笼子外面的餐盒，里面主要是一些蔬菜和面包，但是也有肉。似乎注意到他在看什么，老板善解人意地为他解答：“他们和巫师的饮食习惯是完全一样的，如果你要带一只回家一起生活，你不用麻烦为他们单独准备。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西里斯觉得有些气闷。他不自然地拉开了自己皮衣最上方的拉链，好喘口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莱姆斯后来说的是对的，贩卖兔崽是一种违法行为。各种意义上，他看不出买一只兔崽和买一个人有什么区别。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然他薄弱的道德感还不足以让他为这种魔法生物义愤填膺，但是这让他产生了切切实实的不适。詹姆大概从来没有自己亲自来看过兔崽的交易，他的脑袋里还装着买一个温顺的曼妙兔女郎春宵一度的白日梦，所以才会对自己推荐这个。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他已经做了决定，在知道这些家伙和自己在今天后大概率不会再有关系，或许一周后就能在傲罗司执行部的解救名单上看到它们后，心情不由得轻松了些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当西里斯又走过一个铁笼面前时，里面关着的那只雌性兔崽和之前好奇又恐惧地打量着他的不同，她颇有些大胆地伏在笼子边上，任由栏杆挤压自己性感的身体，双膝跪在地上，撩人地抬高臀部，对着西里斯摇晃她尾椎上的白尾巴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>侏儒妖精带着笑意的声音在他身后响起：“有一些兔崽很有天分，”他解释道：“把他们分开关押，就是因为他们滥交。我不能隐瞒你，刚刚勾引你的那只已经生过四五次孩子了，如果你想要她的话可以便宜些。你得承认她真的漂亮，而且床上绝对会让你满意。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是啊，”西里斯敷衍地回答道。他收回目光，刚刚那只雌性和他曾经购买过的一本杂志上的麻瓜女郎很像，但是莫名地，他不仅没有对她产生什么冲动，还有些厌烦。他随口问了一句：“刚刚那只多少钱？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“八千金加隆，可以分期付款。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果西里斯现在在喝啤酒，他大概会一口酒全都喷在面前的精灵脸上。即使现在没有，他的脚步也禁不住踉跄了一下，险些把自己绊倒：“八千？”他惊愕地提高了声音。从前他对钱没有概念，但是在自立门户后，他起码知道一千金加隆足以支付一个三口的巫师家族一年生活。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这是便宜些的，还有更加昂贵的，那一只，一万五千加隆。但是抱歉，它已经被别的纯血预定了，”老板指向角落里的一个笼子，那里关着的一只兔崽明显比这些混居的待遇好些，它躺在有灯光照射的地方，裹着一件长袍，只露出那张美丽的脸，迷人的蓝眼睛，和长长地垂下的耳朵。注意到西里斯看过来的目光，它立刻垂下头去，似乎温顺又害羞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“美丽，温顺，干净的兔崽会昂贵一些。它主要贵在没有和任何兔崽接触过，而且非常温顺。是个可靠的伴侣，即使你用腻了之后把它丢弃它也不会找你的麻烦，就像一只普通的兔子那样离开。”妖精介绍道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那便宜货是因为他们长得丑吗？”西里斯无意地问道，“还是因为滥交？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“最便宜的是那些好勇斗狠的兔崽。因为它们不够听话，我们不能放心把它们交给血统高贵的巫师们，万一出现意外，我们没办法负责。”老板说道，“我们这里就有一只。它不丑，但是脾气暴躁。没有任何兔崽和它接触过，我们尝试过给它配种，因为它真的很美。但是它和所有进入他笼子里的兔崽打得两败俱伤。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这种地方还有这样的家伙？”西里斯产生了好奇心，“能带我去看看他吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>老板古怪地看了他一眼：“你不会喜欢它的，客人。”他坚持道：“从前也有人因为看上他的脸想要尝试能不能驯服他，但是刚把它从笼子里放出来它就发疯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我养宠物不是为了上床，”西里斯懒洋洋地说，“你也说了他很便宜，那买个漂亮又聪明的装饰品摆在家里不是更经济吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……好吧，”侏儒妖精似乎勉强接受了他的这个理由。在短暂地思索了片刻后，他将手里的灯提高，叹息式地说道：“跟我来，我带你去看看他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.</p><p> </p><p>就像侏儒老板说的那样，似乎是因为好勇斗狠，这只兔崽被关在远离它伙伴的角落里，距离棚顶上的灯光最远的地方，这里阴冷而且潮湿，光是走在路上都让人觉得有些不适。</p><p> </p><p>当他们停下脚步的时候，西里斯看到墙角光秃秃的笼子里，有一只兔崽蜷缩着背靠着墙。他和他之前看到的所有那些兔崽的反应都不一样，像是压根没有注意到面前有陌生人到来似的，一动也不动。</p><p> </p><p>“它平时就是这样的，”老板解释道。然后他踢了一脚笼子，仓库似的房间里回荡着巨大的回音，震动声让不少别处的兔崽都感觉到不安，开始在笼子里上蹿下跳。但是他们面前的这一只仍然那么安静，用无声的，沉默的暴力和他们对抗着。直到侏儒精灵厉声念出了什么咒语，那只兔崽才被迫抬起头，满脸不甘愿地将自己的脸展示在了客人和老板面前。</p><p> </p><p>当他一抬起头，西里斯就知道，老板说的是对的。他的确很美——一头乱糟糟的鸦黑色头发，柔软的耳朵藏在头发里，因为不安轻轻颤动着。绿色的眼睛像被春季的雨水洗刷过的新叶一样翠色盎然，即使里面正燃烧着愤怒的火焰——鼻梁高挺，薄唇紧抿。比起他之前见到的那些兔崽来说，这一只过分瘦小，身形像娇小的少女。但是他的肌肉和骨骼流畅瘦削，充满着美感。兔崽没有体毛，当他站起来的时候，他过分苍白的皮肤在他面前被一览无余。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯从上至下地打量着他，他注意到他垂在身侧的手臂双拳都紧紧地攥着，手背上隐约有青筋绽出。</p><p> </p><p>“你看到了，它真的不温顺。”老板回过头，无奈地对他说。“根本卖不出去。漂亮的宠物多得是，它不是不可替代。而且它很与众不同，非常抗拒和同类在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>但是一只不会胡乱发情，聪明，漂亮的宠物，却是他正好需要的。他感觉自己的喉咙有些发紧，西里斯问道：“他今年多大？”</p><p> </p><p>“十三岁，”精灵说，“因为它经常打架挨饿，所以有些瘦小。但是它很健康，没有任何疾病。”</p><p> </p><p>似乎是嗅到西里斯对这只兔崽产生了兴趣，老板也开始斟酌着用词，不再只挑面前这只兔崽的缺点来说：“它虽然有点凶狠，但是非常聪明，任何事情一教就会。有一次它还试图撬开笼子逃跑，差一点就成功了。但是如果你只需要它做一个漂亮的装饰物，或者打扫屋子的话，它可能是个不错的选择。当然，您可以放心，要是您真的想买它的话，我们会为您签订魔法契约。这样它就逃不掉了。”</p><p> </p><p>聪明，漂亮，而且学习能力极强……正当他犹豫的时候，老板又一次开口，这一回他给了西里斯一个很难拒绝的理由：“再加上它没有父母，逃跑的可能性是很低的。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯听见自己倒抽了一口气，老板继续说道：“它是流浪到这附近的时候被抓的。如果不在我们这个地方，它也只能到别的地方去流浪，找到的最好归宿不过是应召男妓。其他的兔崽或许还有个来处，可它没有。被巫师们当作发泄工具比起被一个人饲养可要凄惨多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“他多少钱？”西里斯舔了舔嘴唇，鬼使神差地开口问道。</p><p> </p><p>“八百金加隆，”侏儒精灵连忙回答道，他顿了顿，又补充了一句：“如果你能一次性付清。我还可以把用来抽打它的皮鞭和项圈一起送给你。像您这样血统高贵的绅士肯定有更好的办法教会它礼仪。”</p><p> </p><p>这是一个完全能够接受的，合理的价位了。西里斯转过头，他看着那只沉默的兔崽站在那里，很明显，他和老板交流的整个过程他都听得懂。这时候，那双本来放在侏儒身上的眼睛已经看向了他。</p><p> </p><p>被那样的眼睛盯着，让他感觉自己身后仿佛有一道电流窜起，令他有些头皮发麻。西里斯感觉自己的喉咙僵硬，他的嘴唇和舌头不受控制地张开，移动，最终轻轻地吐出了那个词。</p><p> </p><p>“成交。”</p><p> </p><p>被卖掉的兔崽出货的时候老板会送一件长袍，但是被他拒绝了。他特意赶去对角巷，在霍金夫人那里买了一套深绿色的斗篷，回来时将它罩在兔崽的身上，把他从头到脚地包起来后，才带着他离开那家商店。</p><p> </p><p>当他带着那只兔崽回到家的时候，一路上，西里斯都没有想起八百金加隆的事情。即使以他现在的收入和存款，失去八百金加隆可能会令他接下来的三个月过的有些拮据。</p><p> </p><p>他们俩一前一后地走进曾经属于西里斯叔叔的那间别墅里，西里斯脱下外套扔到沙发上，然后他挥动魔杖，壁炉里‘呼’地一声燃起温暖的火焰。他一屁股坐下，招来放在茶几上的羊皮纸和羽毛笔，正打算匿名写信给魔法部举报位于翻倒巷的那家妖精开的兔崽售卖店时，他才忽然发现了哪里不对。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯转过头看着自打走进门就一直安静地，好奇地盯着他看的兔崽，对方站在原地一动不动，除了那双眼睛追随着他的行为来回转，他真的就像一个漂亮的雕塑娃娃似的，安静，温顺。</p><p> </p><p>一点也看不出他脾气暴躁，还会和人打架。西里斯腹诽道。但是他也知道那个老板没有必要诋毁这只兔崽的名声给自己压价，真实情况只可能是比兔崽的表现比他所说出来的还要糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯挥手让兔崽走过来，站在他面前。当他们面对面的时候，兔崽似乎对这样俯视着别人的角度很不适应，他的嘴唇轻轻地动了动，眼睛却在不老实地四处乱转。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前不太了解你们。那么，你会说话，能和我交流，是吗？”西里斯问他。</p><p> </p><p>哈利先是点了点头。随即，他忽然想起来什么似的，张开嘴小声地回答道：“对，我会说话。”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音听起来有些沙哑，想来也是在店里的时候被疏于照顾。别的兔崽笼子前都有食盒和清水，但是他的笼子前什么也没有。而让西里斯惊讶的是，他一开口是一口正宗的伦敦腔，口音很显然属于麻瓜的上流社会。</p><p> </p><p>“你好像被教育的很好，”西里斯斟酌着说，“你有名字吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哈利，”兔崽，不，现在应该是哈利了，他还是以刚才那样温顺，低沉的声音说道：“我叫哈利。”</p><p> </p><p>“是你自己起的名字？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，”哈利回答道，他的声音听起来有些固执，“我也不知道为什么，但是我就叫这个名字。”</p><p> </p><p>那个老板说的没错，这只兔崽的确不是温柔的，百依百顺的类型。西里斯想道，一般的兔崽这种时候或许会接受主人赐予的新名字，或者默认主人的想法。而不是像他这样，非常坚持自己的观点。</p><p> </p><p>他本来还想问些其他的，然而还没张嘴，肚子先发出‘咕噜’一声叫。</p><p> </p><p>哈利惊讶地看向他：“你饿了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯这才想起来，昨天晚上喝多了以后他就直接睡了过去。现在霍格沃茨还没开学，独自生活的他总是过的日夜颠倒。今天早上更是一醒来就去了翻倒巷，甚至还忘了给自己买点东西吃。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯不在意地靠在沙发上，指了指地毯，说：“地上有外卖单子，你捡起来给我们订点东西吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他本来是想测试一下这个兔崽到底有多少生活常识，但是没想到的是，哈利只是低头看了一眼地上的外卖单，没有伸手去捡。他小心翼翼地对西里斯说：“我可以帮你做饭，打扫。我就是被你买来干这个的，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯惊讶地张大了嘴，他没有掩饰地直接说道：“你主动要帮我做家务？你的那个老板说你的脾气很暴躁，但是我一点儿看不出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是因为他总是将各种各样的雄性和雌性塞到我的笼子里，还想要他们强奸我，”哈利咬着苍白的下唇说。他的目光闪烁，但是在说这话的时候，一点也不感觉到羞耻——或许这一点兔崽的特征还是在他身上有所保留，他根本不知道什么是羞耻。“我不想被他们碰。我和你回来是因为你说只需要我帮你打扫，而且我很擅长这个。”</p><p> </p><p>“你特意学习过？”西里斯狐疑地说。</p><p> </p><p>哈利出乎他意料地点头。“有段时间，我想装作一个普通的人类生活在伦敦，”他咬着嘴唇，一边抽气，一边说道：“我把耳朵和尾巴藏了起来，然后去应征男仆。我在一个身份高贵的人家里学了很多东西，我一直做的很好。如果不是在一次宴会上，他请了一个巫师参加，而他看出了我的身份的话，我不会被卖到那种地方去。”</p><p> </p><p>这和老板的说法是完全不同，也是他绝没有想到的。但是这的确合理解释了为什么他有一口纯正的贵族腔。西里斯眯起眼睛，他觉得他应该今天下午之前就把那封举报信寄出去：“他在你的来历上说了谎，那你真的是个孤儿吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我的确没有父母，”哈利说，他的情绪有些低落，“我也不知道那是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错，你不需要知道。有的父母还不如没有，他们就像恶心的弗伯洛毛毛虫。”西里斯敷衍地安慰道，“我真羡慕你是个孤儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”哈利不知道该如何回应。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，哈利，”西里斯从沙发上站了起来，“先去做饭，然后回来的时候帮我打扫房间，行吗？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利温顺地点头，当他转身想要离开的时候，西里斯又一次叫住了他：“等等。”</p><p> </p><p>他转过头，明亮的绿眼睛疑惑地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“家里没有菜，”西里斯像是才想起来似的说，“我现在出门去买菜，很快回来，知道吗？你先去二楼，拐角尽头就是你的房间，里面有浴室。先去里面把自己洗干净，对了，身上穿的那件斗篷也要扔掉。”毕竟上面沾染了那个商店里令人不快的黑魔法气味。“另外不要碰任何我没说过允许你碰的地方，包括门把手。”</p><p> </p><p>对于这种温和的命令，哈利展现出了非常的柔软和顺从。他点了点头，然后脚步轻快地朝楼梯走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.</p><p> </p><p>晚饭是奶油蘑菇浓汤和烤牛小排。在风卷残云般地用面包蘸下最后一口汤汁送进嘴里后，西里斯满足地靠在椅子上。</p><p> </p><p>“你比我想象的还好。”他简直有些不可思议地说。当他傍晚提着几袋子材料回到家里，发现哈利不仅洗完了澡，而且还打扫完了整间别墅。</p><p> </p><p>现在这里比曾经有过三四个家养小精灵时还要整洁干净，地毯除了尘，垃圾被收拾到一起，瓷器和窗户玻璃擦得一尘不染，每件物品都摆放的井井有条。</p><p> </p><p>如果说唯一有什么令他不满意的地方，那就是哈利真的非常服从他的命令，以至于西里斯叫他把斗篷扔了以后，他也没有为自己找一件新的衣服穿。</p><p> </p><p>——梅林在上，当他打开家门，看到一个浑身赤裸的漂亮少年跪在地上，抬高屁股背对着他擦地板的时候，即使他并不觉得自己的性取向会因为这个男孩出什么问题，十七岁的年轻巫师也觉得自己的心快要从喉咙里跳出来了。</p><p> </p><p>幸亏壁炉里火一直在烧着，别墅里不会冷。</p><p> </p><p>哈利没有为西里斯的话感到自满，仍然安静地低着头。直到西里斯吃完，他下意识地从地毯上站起身，但是犹豫着没有上前。西里斯注意到他的动作，他有些惊愕地看了看哈利，又看了看厨房只剩下不到一盘的晚饭。</p><p> </p><p>“你在给我准备晚餐的时候，难道没有给自己留一份吗？”他不可思议地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“从前主人都是要求仆人在伺候他们用过餐后自己去下面吃，或者出去找些东西垫垫肚子。”哈利实事求是地说。</p><p> </p><p>他后面的话没有说西里斯也明白，虽然他离开伦敦之后在那家商店里待了相当一段长时间，但是伦敦的那份工作或许是唯一一个给他养成了某些‘习惯’的地方。</p><p> </p><p>不能和主人同时进餐，等他吃完，或许他能捡些残羹冷炙。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯沉默了片刻，然后他说道：“以后准备两份，你陪我一起吃。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利惊讶地睁大眼睛看着他。或许是在他从前十三年的人生里，即使是在他过的最正常，最有尊严，最接近普通人的时候，他也没有经历过这样的招待。</p><p> </p><p>但是对于这种温和友好的命令他当然不会蠢到去反对。西里斯有些烦躁地靠在椅子上看着那个安静又赤裸的兔崽在他话音刚落时就马上跑去厨房，很明显他也饿坏了。而且被他带出来之前他一直待在那种地方，或许他已经好几天没吃饭了。</p><p> </p><p>他坐在椅子上的屁股有些不安稳，西里斯想去帮忙，但是他过往的经历告诉他，他要是不想毁掉厨房，就应该让哈利自己去做，而不是自己伸手和他一起做。</p><p> </p><p>他从餐桌旁站起来，对厨房说：“我准备了几天份的菜，你给自己做一份一模一样的，吃完，然后再收拾盘子，知道了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>说完，他看到那只兔崽垂下来的黑色耳朵轻轻地颤了颤，像是在应答。西里斯满意地转身，将目光从哈利赤裸的后背上挪开。</p><p> </p><p>现在的当务之急是，他今晚前非得给这小子找到一件他能穿上的衣服不可，要是他还想好好睡觉的话。</p><p> </p><p>晚上，哈利终于有了一件属于自己的睡衣。即使那件睡衣大得离谱，足以垂到哈利的膝盖。但是西里斯看得出他仍然非常喜欢那套衣服。和其他兔崽不同的是，他虽然也没什么羞耻心，却好像格外地不喜欢在旁人面前裸露身体。当西里斯注意到哈利第五次还是第六次偷偷地把鼻子埋进衣领里呼吸着上面的味道时，他忽然感觉有点不自在。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟那衣服不是新的，只是他用自己的一套睡袍改的。他都毫不怀疑哈利能在上面闻到雪茄和威士忌的气味。</p><p> </p><p>“早点睡吧，”西里斯说，“明天开始你每天睡前洗澡，但是不要把我吵醒。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利连忙从自己的睡衣里抬起头来，他温顺地回答：“是，主人。”</p><p> </p><p>这个称呼让刚准备转身离开的西里斯差一点被自己的左脚绊倒了右脚。他快速转过身，对他说道：“别叫我主人。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，主人。”哈利回答。</p><p> </p><p>“……”他顿了顿，竖起一根手指，又是警告又是挫败地说：“西里斯，我叫西里斯·布莱克。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利偏着头看着他：“两个名字？那你喜欢我叫你西里斯，还是叫你布莱克？”</p><p> </p><p>“梅林的三角蛋蛋！当然是他妈的前者。你要是敢叫我布莱克，我就把你的小屁股塞进脑袋里。”西里斯冲他咆哮道。但是他凶狠的语气好像并没吓到以胆小著称的兔崽。哈利好像想要表现出他屈服于主人淫威的样子，但是他实在不是个好演员。那双黑色的兔子耳朵兴奋地乱颤着，哪怕西里斯不懂兔子习性，他也看得出他不是在害怕，而是在憋笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你再得罪我，我就让你吃一周的胡萝卜和卷心菜。”他自言自语地说，同时转过身，还不忘了将房门带上。只是刚刚关上门后，西里斯才想起来，好像对于一只兔子来说，吃一周的胡萝卜卷心菜也并不算什么惩罚。</p><p> </p><p>一夜好梦。第二天早上时，西里斯难得的不是被来自远方其他住户投诉的敲门声，或者催缴下个月下个月魔法清理费的账单叫醒的。他刚刚睁开眼睛，就闻到空气里漂浮着迷人的早餐香气，比每天早上固定的一发晨勃还能叫他活力四射。</p><p> </p><p>“看在你的份上，我觉得詹姆可以躲过这顿打了。”</p><p> </p><p>当他趿拉着拖鞋下楼，一边揉着头发一边站在厨房门口，看着里面那个忙碌的身影时，西里斯张开嘴巴喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p>他忽然产生了一种奇怪的感觉——里面的那只兔崽还穿着昨天那件垂到他膝盖的睡衣，正在炉灶和长桌之间忙个不停。蓝色的火焰上坐着一壶咖啡，另外两个炉子上架着的平底锅里煎着咸肉和鸡蛋。哈利正在切白面包，旁边双人份的餐具已经准备好了，整个厨房里飘散着浓郁的香味，不时传来勺子碰撞着果酱瓶，叮叮当当的声音。就好像有魔法在房间里流窜。</p><p> </p><p>“詹姆是谁？我能问吗？”当他一样一样将盘子端上桌之后，哈利不解地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“他是你能出现在这的最主要原因，就是他当初建议我去买一只兔崽照顾我的生活的。”西里斯一边切盘子里的煎蛋，一边说。这他妈比他自己用魔法烤出来的鸡蛋好多了，起码不焦不糊，还撒了适量的黑胡椒配烤芦笋。“是我朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他抬起头，打量了哈利一眼：“他们这几天可能会过来，昨天我写举报信的时候，顺便告诉他们我真的听了他们的建议，买了你回来照顾我的生活。所以，”西里斯顿了顿，“如果还有其他男人在场的话，我是不是应该再给你买几件合体的衣服？”</p><p> </p><p>“这件衣服就很合体了。”哈利从盘子上抬起头，疑惑地看着他说。</p><p> </p><p>“你现在距离文明社会的‘合体’绝对还差一万个阿不思·邓布利多。”西里斯笃定地说。在哈利好奇地问他邓布利多是谁之前，他及时转移了话题：“穿我的衣服绝对说不上合体，尤其是你瘦的跟个猫崽子一样。我花八百块买了你，也不怕再花八十块给你买些衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利拿着刀叉的手放下了。西里斯莫名其妙地看到面前兔崽的黑色耳朵忽然垂了下来，明显是沮丧的表现。他更加摸不着头脑，不明白他明明是想要给他买衣服，怎么哈利反而会变得沮丧。紧跟着，他听到哈利小声地，犹豫地说：“如果你觉得我在场会让你觉得不光彩的话，你朋友过来的时候我可以躲到楼上去，或者卫生间，地下室，随便什么地方都可以。西里斯，我会很安静的。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯长出了一口气。他终于又发现了兔崽和巫师的又一个不同点——哈利的思考方式绝对异于常人。</p><p> </p><p>他是没指望像他这样的兔脑子会忽然开窍，来句感谢主人，但是他居然能在一瞬间想到和正确答案完全背道而驰的方向——这让西里斯再次涌起了给他买一星期份的胡萝卜和卷心菜的恶毒念头。但是想到可能哈利也会给他做整整一个星期的青菜配青菜，他最终还是放弃了。</p><p> </p><p>“听着，把你介绍给我的朋友不是什么不光彩的事。”西里斯放下刀叉，坚定地对他说，“不光彩的是，在我的朋友们看到了一个衣衫不整，而且还是雄性的兔崽子在我的房间里乱晃以后，将会出现在他们的脑子里的那些画面。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.</p><p> </p><p>“所以，这就是你新买的那只兔子。”</p><p> </p><p>几个年轻男孩坐在沙发上，他们的目光不约而同地注视着那个正在厨房里忙碌的背影。莱姆斯以学术的眼光探究着那对长长的，耷拉下来的时候能垂到他脑后的黑色耳朵，詹姆则没法控制自己的目光从他的毛绒屁股上挪开。</p><p> </p><p>梅林在上，不是他的问题。因为那实在是，太可爱了。</p><p> </p><p>哈利今天穿着一件居家的针织衫，是西里斯新买给他的，一件浅灰色的——像老鼠皮毛一样的颜色，看起来很温暖。他的身材有点过分瘦削，所以那件衣服不大贴身。为了方便干活，他将上衣的下摆都塞进短裤里，针织衫松松垮垮地遮挡着他的裤线，只露出一双细直的腿。</p><p> </p><p>——远远看去，就好像他没有穿裤子。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆忍不住从上至下地打量，发现这只兔崽身上少得可怜的一点肉都集中在他那个挺翘的屁股上了。而且包臀裤紧紧地贴着他身体的曲线，裤子中间还被挖了一个洞，只露出一个毛茸茸的球状尾巴。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯悠闲地喝了一口热咖啡，然后在心里又一次赞叹哈利的手艺。近半个月以来，买这只兔崽是他除了搬空某家麻瓜商店的威士忌库存之外做的最明智且划算的一件事：“就是他。”</p><p> </p><p>在见到哈利第一面的时候，西里斯的两个朋友就忍不住赞叹了他那双漂亮的绿眼睛。西里斯当然知道他们心里各怀鬼胎，但说实话，他觉得哈利的眼睛可比学校里的那只红毛母狮子的要好看多了。</p><p> </p><p>“我本以为你会买只雌性。”等到詹姆终于从震惊中回过神来，他张了张嘴，像才学会说话似的结结巴巴地说道：“雄性的兔崽，这，虽然他挺漂亮的，但是，你能和他上床吗？”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯一口将满嘴热咖啡喷在了詹姆脸上。</p><p> </p><p>“西里斯？”厨房里忙碌的兔崽敏锐地听到了外面忽然变得嘈杂的声音，他马上探出一个脑袋，兔耳朵因为紧张和惊吓紧绷绷地直立着：“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>在看到沙发上的詹姆跳了起来，还带着满身热咖啡的污渍的时候，他立刻从手边抓起来一条毛巾，匆匆赶进客厅。</p><p> </p><p>“不用给他擦！”西里斯一边呛咳，一边大声叫道。他愤怒的咆哮声让刚想靠近沙发的兔崽畏惧了。虽然詹姆看起来真的很需要帮忙，但是来自主人的命令对他来说永远是需要被最优先考虑的：“月亮脸，给他来个清水如泉，好好洗洗他脑子里那些肮脏的念头！哈利，你上楼去！”</p><p> </p><p>最后一句话，是他特意转过头对哈利说的。</p><p> </p><p>兔崽犹豫了一下，但是在西里斯说下一句话之前，他还是转过身去，蹬蹬地朝楼梯方向跑去，手里还紧紧抓着他刚才来的时候带着的那条毛巾。</p><p> </p><p>“狗屎！你真是神经病，大脚板！”在他跑上楼梯时，还能听到下面的詹姆大声咆哮着：“我出门前尤菲米娅告诉我这是我最后一件干净的衬衣，如果我今天把它弄脏了，我就要光着身子出门了！”</p><p> </p><p>“前提不还是因为你弄脏了你另外十几件干净的衬衣吗？”莱姆斯施施然地说，他端着最后一杯保存完好的咖啡，小心翼翼地品尝了一口：“谁让你口无遮拦。”</p><p> </p><p>“这算什么口无遮拦？”詹姆不服气：“所有买兔崽的人都是为了干那事！”</p><p> </p><p>“他是我的佣人！”西里斯同样愤怒地回答道：“你难道会和你家里负责洗衣做饭打扫的仆人上床？”</p><p> </p><p>“一般中世纪的贵族爱情小说会那么写，”莱姆斯恰到好处地插话，“但是詹姆家做家务的不是波特夫人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“月亮脸，下个月我不会帮你去排队买蜂蜜公爵新出的白兰地巧克力了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我闭嘴。”</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯坐回沙发上，双手放在膝头，谨慎地保持了沉默。</p><p> </p><p>“但是，就算你真的没这个想法，你也得注意一点，西里斯，”詹姆一屁股坐了回去，他深吸了口气，像是下了很大决心似的，还是对他的好朋友提醒道：“魔法生物有些特别之处，这是他们的天性。之前兔崽刚出现在英国的时候，我也想过要不要买一只来家里帮佣。</p><p> </p><p>“但是弗里蒙特说，那些魔法部的朋友们提醒过他，兔崽们性欲非常旺盛。如果你不愿意和他上床，可能会给他造成一些不好的影响。”他顿了顿，说：“所以，要是你真的不想碰他，不如给他，或者你，做个结扎手术吧。”</p><p> </p><p>客厅里沉默了片刻。看着西里斯攥着杯子的手臂上绽出来的青筋，莱姆斯忍不住想，如果他们的占卜学教授现在站在这里，她一定会说，这个客厅里现在充满了死亡风暴来临前的异样宁静的味道。</p><p> </p><p>“和未成年的孩子提这种话题，你家的父母比我的想的还要开放，詹姆斯。”最终，莱姆斯还是没控制住自己的嘴，率先说出了在场所有人都想说的话。</p><p> </p><p>他把下一句话咽回了肚子里——可他们怎么就没告诉你，不要过度开放，该收敛的时候，就应该收敛一点呢？</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟他父母很了解他。提前告诉他这回事，总比哪天突然看到詹姆领回来一头怀了孕的母鹿强吧。”西里斯重重地放下咖啡杯，冷笑着说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“其实有一件衣服就足够了，西里斯。没有衣服穿的时候我可以裸着，这里很暖和，一点都不冷，我待过比这更冷的地方，而且还没有这种暖呼呼的被子。”</p><p> </p><p>在睡觉前，西里斯抱着手臂倚站在哈利卧室的门口，看着那只兔崽跪在床上，小心地将他白天买回来的一件件睡衣和常服叠好，然后妥帖地放在床头柜上。照西里斯的眼光来看，那些甚至都算不上什么好东西，但是这只兔崽却已经对他足够感激涕零了。</p><p> </p><p>“而且我经常打扫，你给我买这样的衣服我会很容易弄脏的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你在打扫的时候脱掉裤子不就得了。”西里斯随口说道。话音刚落，他就想立刻伸手打自己一耳光。</p><p> </p><p>他的脑海中自然而然地浮现出了哈利第一天来家里的时候光着身子跪在地上擦洗的画面。西里斯很肯定要是天天看到那样的哈利在自己面前晃，他不用一天就能被动地一忘皆空掉这兔崽是个雄性，并且饥不择食地把他拉上床的事实。</p><p> </p><p>“不，你还是好好穿着衣服吧。”在哈利疑惑的目光中，西里斯迅速改口道，“毕竟我经常有朋友过来，你还是时时刻刻都穿的得体点比较好。”</p><p> </p><p>今天见过了詹姆和莱姆斯之后，哈利很容易理解西里斯的意思。而且就像之前一样，他点头，然后没有任何异议地接受了这个命令。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不得不承认，在哈利搬来和他一起住了一个月以后，西里斯整个人的生活质量得到了极大的改善。</p><p> </p><p>他的房子总是保持着窗明几净，在清洁房屋这方面，哈利像是有强迫症。他一个星期必须打扫至少两次，而且要确保家中每个角落里都没有灰尘。每件西里斯乱丢的衣服都被他收拾好，熨平，再整齐地挂在衣柜里。</p><p> </p><p>如果不是贴在客厅墙上的海报都是被永久黏贴咒胡乱粘在一起，取不下来的，西里斯怀疑他都会一张一张把它们揭下来，再按照顺序端端正正地排列着贴好。</p><p> </p><p>另外，哈利在其他事情上也同样勤快。他总是起得很早。虽然西里斯并不清楚一般兔崽的寿命是多少，但是很明显，哈利在他的这个岁数也是个孩子。像他这样的孩子居然能在每天早上用从楼下飘散来的早餐的香味将西里斯从床上唤醒，这本身就证明他真的是个魔法生物了。</p><p> </p><p>而且在和他一起用过餐后，哈利又立刻忙着去收拾厨房，洗衣服，给地毯除尘，接着再去采买午饭和晚饭的材料。他似乎整整一天都闲不下来，但是却非常乐在其中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又过了半个月后，一天下午，当他做完所有家务的时候，窗外突然飞来了一只五彩斑斓的猫头鹰。</p><p> </p><p>哈利还是头一次见到这么大的鸟，一开始他感到有些害怕，更多的却是惊奇。他回头征询主人的意见，西里斯让他打开窗户，给那只猫头鹰喂一些饼干，并把它带来的信拿过来。</p><p> </p><p>猫头鹰比他想象得要友好。虽然看起来凶狠，但是却没有啄哈利的手指，让他顺利完成了喂食的任务。当哈利送走那只大鸟，准备去帮他的主人放晚上洗澡时需要的热水时，西里斯却叫住了他，让他过来。</p><p> </p><p>哈利下意识地以为他还有什么吩咐，但是当他走过去的时候，他只看到西里斯对他扬了扬手，他拆开那封猫头鹰寄来的信递给哈利，兔崽拿过一张写满了字的羊皮纸，下意识地皱了皱眉头。</p><p> </p><p>“你能读懂这上面的内容吗？”西里斯问他。</p><p> </p><p>“不是全部，”哈利摇摇头，诚实地回答道，“我学习你们的语言主要是通过口头的，有些字或许我知道怎么说，但是不知道该怎么写。”</p><p> </p><p>“和我想的一样。”西里斯说。他扬起下巴，指了指信：“我的暑假马上就要结束了。这是一封从我学校寄来的信，上面写的是下个学期要买的教材名目。”</p><p> </p><p>学校，这个词让哈利心里咯噔一声。</p><p> </p><p>他双手捏着信纸，又下意识地打量了一下他的主人。西里斯非常年轻，即使他身材很高大，但是从他和他交往的朋友来看，他应该还是个少年。哈利有一些人类社会的常识——虽然不多，但是他也知道，像西里斯这个年龄，他应该是在‘上学’的。</p><p> </p><p>“那是一间寄宿制的巫师学校，”西里斯摸着下巴，说：“所以，通常三到四个月我才会回来一趟。”</p><p> </p><p>当他说完这句话的时候，西里斯看到哈利的耳朵立刻沮丧地垂了下去。他张了张嘴，似乎有些话想说，但是又内敛地没有说出口。最终只是低下头，手指不停地揉搓衣角。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯又迟疑了一下。他本来还有些摇摆不定，但是现在，在确认自己实在不忍心看到他真的这么失望后，他下定决心，继续说道：“虽然我不知道这是不是违反学校的规定，不过，我还是不太放心把你一个人一直留在这里，”</p><p> </p><p>看到哈利抬起头，看着他绿色眼睛里的沮丧突然一扫而空，几乎像是在发光似地盯着他，西里斯顿了顿，感觉自己底气更足，更加有信心地问道：</p><p> </p><p>“所以你能不能像你在麻瓜伦敦工作的那时候一样，把你的耳朵和尾巴伪装起来，然后，和我一起去学校？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p> </p><p>“你今晚想吃炖菜吗？刚刚路过的时候，我看到那家的芹菜和莴笋非常新鲜……”</p><p> </p><p>“别管那他妈该死的莴笋了，专心试你的衣服！”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯几乎是粗鲁地将哈利直接推搡进试衣间的，然后去为那几件选好了的定制长袍付钱。</p><p> </p><p>在清点加隆的时候，他有些心不在焉。他在想着，刚刚，当那个穿着一套格兰芬多长袍，用混淆咒遮掩了兔子耳朵和尾巴的哈利站在他面前时，他真的感到有些恍惚。因为穿上校袍之后，哈利就变得更像是一位普通的巫师——只是相貌额外地出众一些，可能更引人注目。</p><p> </p><p>而不是一个被他饲养在家里的宠物仆人。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯垂下眼睛，晃了晃头，将那些困扰人的想法从脑海中摒除。他看着哈利从更衣室里出来，已经换回了出门时穿的那件常服。但是他似乎也很喜欢刚刚那样的巫师打扮，手还一直好奇地长袍上摸个不停。</p><p> </p><p>从霍金夫人的服装店出来后，下一个目的地应该是丽痕书店，西里斯要买下个学期的教材，还有一些基础的一年级魔法使用指南——送给哈利的，即使他极力拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>当两个人路过蜂蜜公爵的时候，西里斯忽然注意到，哈利的目光被橱窗里那些五颜六色的糖果和点心吸引了。平时他在这个地方绝不会多停留一秒，但是此刻却停下了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>“想要那个？”西里斯觉得自己简直像是中了邪了。他低下头，眼睛看着哈利的侧脸问。</p><p> </p><p>听到他主人的声音，兔崽惊讶地转头，先是怔愣，然后立刻用力摇头。他知道，如果他开口，西里斯或许就会帮他买那个商店里的东西——他总是对他非常宽容。而且那里面的一切，都是他曾经在梦里也没有见过的，让他觉得好奇和渴望的，代表着甜蜜的东西。</p><p> </p><p>但是，他却不会请求他这么做。这一个月以来，他一直非常服从西里斯的命令，将每件事都做的井井有条，就是因为他希望西里斯能够看到他的用处，并且不想让他认为他会给他带来什么麻烦。 哈利很害怕，如果有一天他让西里斯觉得他很麻烦，他会因此抛弃他，又将他丢回那个潮湿阴冷的铁笼子里。</p><p> </p><p>这段时间以来，他为他挑衣服，选教材，把他介绍给他的朋友们，甚至还要带着他一起去巫师们的学校……西里斯为他做的额外的事已经太多了。而他仅仅是他身边的一个仆人。</p><p> </p><p>哈利没有意识到，当他在想着这些的时候，他的耳朵因为沮丧和一种没由来的失落垂了下来。但是西里斯看到了。他忽然松开了那只抓着他肩膀的手，很快地说了一句‘在这等着’，然后不等哈利开口阻止，就快步走进了蜂蜜公爵里。</p><p> </p><p>哈利瞪大了眼睛向内张望，没有西里斯的命令，他不能随便离开原地。片刻后，他看到他抱着一个足有半人高的粉红色纸盒子走出来。西里斯命令哈利张开双手，然后将整整一包糖果塞进他的怀里，说：“拿着这些，给你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“给我的？”哈利看着那团粉红色的灾难，惊愕得几乎发不出声音来。他的兔耳朵猛地立了起来，但不是因为欣喜，更多的像是在恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯也注意到他被他吓到了，他沉默了片刻，抿着嘴，像是在搜肠刮肚地找些什么理由，好让这份‘礼物’显得正当。但是说谎对他来说实在不容易，最终，他只能放下手，轻轻地捋了捋哈利的兔子耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“你做的甜点也很好吃，就当这些糖是报答你这些天来的好手艺吧。”西里斯放缓声音，说，“接下来的几天别再做莴笋和卷心菜了，我们一会儿去买一只鸡。你会做烤鸡吗？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利的眼睛亮了一下。他的耳朵不再那么紧张，它们重新垂了下去，柔软地贴在蓬乱的黑发里。然后他用力地点头，说：“非常会。”</p><p> </p><p>“好极了，”西里斯笑着说道：“今晚吃栗子烤鸡。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利继续点头。他本来想说，不管西里斯想吃什么，为他准备晚餐都是他应尽的职责，但是却说不出话来。</p><p> </p><p>最终，哈利什么也没说。他紧紧地咬着自己的下唇，稳稳地抱住那一大袋子糖果，快步地跟上了西里斯的脚步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天的商店之行最后一站是在奥利凡德的魔杖店里。因为西里斯说，如果他想要装成一个巫师混进霍格沃茨，一根魔杖是必不可少的。</p><p> </p><p>可能是因为年纪大了，昏暗的灯光下，奥利凡德也没有注意到西里斯身边的‘巫师’有什么异常。而西里斯也只是含含糊糊地解释说哈利是将以前的魔杖弄丢了，想要买一根新的。</p><p> </p><p>“需要什么样的？和以前的同样材质？”老巫师经验丰富，熟练地问出一个又一个问题：“还是想再做一次测试？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利担忧地看了西里斯一眼，有些焦躁地抓着他的衣角。他以前可压根没有过什么魔杖，要是选择做测试的话，他也不知道魔法生物使用巫师的魔杖会不会出现什么问题。</p><p> </p><p>“给他试试冬青木的怎么样？”西里斯不太肯定地说。在奥利凡德翻找魔杖时，他侧过脸，低声对哈利说：“我那根就是冬青木的，把你卖给我的妖精说我们之间有魔法契约，我猜或许你能用一样材质的。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利吸气，点头。虽然没有任何证据，但是他相信西里斯的判断，自然也不会反驳对方做的决定。</p><p> </p><p>测试的结果非常出人意料。当哈利尝试到第三根冬青木魔杖——一根内芯是凤凰尾羽，长度十三英寸半时，他轻轻地挥动魔杖，就很轻易地用出了一个西里斯教他念的荧光闪烁。哈利有些无措地转过头看着西里斯，后者也和他同样惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>最后选定魔杖，西里斯为他付了钱。当他们走出魔杖店的时候，西里斯忍不住说了一句：“如果你是个巫师，那这根魔杖真像是为你量身定制的。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利下意识地‘嗯’了一声。然后他反应过来他刚刚在说什么，不由得惊讶地说：“为什么这么说？或许是魔法生物天生有些力量，可以驱使魔杖。”</p><p> </p><p>“不同的力量是不能使用同样的武器的，傻瓜。”西里斯好笑地看着他，目光落在哈利另一只手抱着的几本书上，“等你看完那些就会明白了。如果你有什么不懂的地方或者不认识的字，可以随时过来问我。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道了。”哈利吸了口气，忍不住说道：“西里斯，我猜你的学习成绩肯定很优秀。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，我可不是莱姆斯那样的书呆子。”西里斯傲慢地撩了撩额头的碎发，说道：“我从不用看书，天生就什么都懂。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当距离开学还有三四天的时候，晚上，他们用过晚餐，西里斯再一次将哈利拉到客厅的沙发上，测试他这几天被他教导的在霍格沃茨时应该注意到的巫师常识。</p><p> </p><p>“听好了，虽然我们已经做好了完全的准备，我相信除了邓布利多那老怪物以外，没有人能看出你的身份，但是，我们还是要做好最坏的打算。”他们面对面地坐在沙发上，西里斯认真地对他说：“所以，你最好保证我教你的东西你都烂熟于心。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果我的身份被别人发现的话，你会被退学吗？”哈利忧心忡忡地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“不会，但是恐怕我要在禁闭室里待上很长一段时间。”西里斯顿了顿，说道。</p><p> </p><p>而且名声会被毁个彻底。从西里斯·布莱克喜欢同性到西里斯·布莱克喜欢魔法生物，他从不正眼看女巫们的原因是他喜欢操一只他妈的兔子——也不知道哪个听起来会更糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>不过，他也不在乎那个。</p><p> </p><p>年轻的布莱克深吸了一口气，他伸手按住兔崽瘦削的肩膀，让哈利老实地坐在沙发上，不要总是不安地把他的那个毛绒屁股在沙发上蹭来蹭去。然后，首先从他最重视的问题开始。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯问道：“如果有人试图把他的手伸进你的裤子里，你应该做什么，哈利？”</p><p> </p><p>“打断他的鼻梁，并且联络你，让你送他见梅林。”哈利非常流畅地回答道。</p><p> </p><p>好极了，这正是他想听到的答案。</p><p> </p><p>“那要是你的兔耳朵或者兔尾巴被人看到了，你又应该怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>“直接杀人灭口。”</p><p> </p><p>“尸体扔到哪？”西里斯追问。</p><p> </p><p>“打人柳下面有一条密道，可以把人扔下去，等着满月的时候被狼人捡走。”</p><p> </p><p>非常好，詹姆如果现在在这听到这个回答，他会蹦得比天花板还高。西里斯却很满意地点头，因为哈利的确把他说的每句话都放在了心上。这证明他在霍格沃茨已经有了保护自己的能力和意识。他已经差不多能放下心来，然后开始问追加的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“如果不幸碰到了一个叫鼻涕精的黏糊糊的斯莱特林的话，你应该怎么做？”</p><p> </p><p>“试试看。打得过的话，送他见梅林。打不过的话，叫你，然后送他见梅林。”哈利说。</p><p> </p><p>通过这几天的问答，他已经隐隐约约感觉到了，这个叫鼻涕精的人或许是西里斯的死对头。因为他给哈利列举过数十种能让他无声无息地消失在这世界上的方式让他记住——他说，或许没准哪天，其中的一种就能派上用场。</p><p> </p><p>哈利打算进入学校后先观察一段时间。如果真的是这样的话，他非常乐意帮西里斯解决掉这个烦恼。</p><p> </p><p>“他对魔法生物可能会有些防备，毕竟鼻涕精总是在鼓捣那些恶心的魔药，或许正面迎战他对你来说太鲁莽了。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯沉吟了片刻，忽然改变了主意。他说道：“为了你的安全，我会问詹姆要一件神奇物品用来联络你。当然，我怀疑我们俩应该不会有走散的时候，但是以防万一，你必须保证你自己时刻都能联系到我，明白吗，哈利？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利顺从地点头。然后在好奇心的趋势下，他忍不住问道：“是什么神奇的东西，西里斯？居然能让我随时随地都能联系到你？”</p><p> </p><p>“一面镜子。”西里斯回答道。他想了想，补充道：“至于它的特殊之处，等我把另一面从詹姆手里骗……呃，不，是借过来以后，你就知道了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.</p><p> </p><p>“大脚板，那个是贵重的神奇物品。我从家里偷偷拿来的，如果被你的小兔崽子弄丢，尤菲米娅大概会揪掉我的脑袋……”</p><p> </p><p>“下次你和伊万斯约会的时候我可以帮你望风，在占星台外面守到起码十二点，引开老费尔奇。”</p><p> </p><p>“……但是我们这么好的兄弟，别说是一面双面镜了，你就是要邓布利多校长的胡子我也得给你扯过来。拿去吧，别客气，我这里还有波特家祖传的隐形斗篷，你要不要一起带走？”</p><p> </p><p>“用不着，”西里斯冷漠地拒绝道，“它的用处和我想要的刚好相反。哈利要是使用它，我八成就再也找不到他了。”</p><p> </p><p>在目送着西里斯拿着双面镜离开的背影后，詹姆叹了口气。西里斯没有隐瞒他们他要正大光明地带着‘贴身女仆’来学校陪读的这件事，为此，他还特意叫詹姆帮他搬了一张气垫床进来，靠着他自己的床，显得底气十足，问心无愧。</p><p> </p><p>但是詹姆总是觉得好像哪里不对劲。他懒散地一屁股坐在床上，对正在旁边冲泡热可可的莱姆斯说道：“为什么我感到有点奇怪呢？大脚板对他那只宠物是不是好的过分了？”</p><p> </p><p>“是有点奇怪，还没见他对谁这么上心过。”卢平一边吹着滚烫的热巧克力，一边若有所思地说，“如果那个兔崽真的是他的床伴也就算了。但是按他的说法——也就是，用麻瓜的话说，他都不想和他上床，居然还对他这么好？那实在也太令人感动了。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他们看了彼此一眼，异口同声地说：</p><p> </p><p>“西里斯是对小动物特别有爱心的那种人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“他上次不是试着把一只毛毛虫塞进炸尾螺的壳里吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他们相对无言，沉默片刻。莱姆斯有些好奇地追问道：“那最后他成功了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想要带着哈利悄无声息地混进学校，其实不是一件太容易的事情。虽然他本身的魔法生物特性让他可以和西里斯一样坐上火车，但是当车到站的时候，西里斯发现他实在没办法把这么大的一只活兔子藏进他的袍子里。</p><p> </p><p>——虽然他真的有过这样的打算。</p><p> </p><p>下车前，他在单人包厢里再一次确认哈利的兔子耳朵和尾巴被隐藏的完美，然后他带着哈利在车上等了一会，直到其他人都差不多走尽才下车。</p><p> </p><p>第一次进入巫师的世界，西里斯相信他不是不好奇。尤其是这段时间的相处以来，他知道这只兔崽的好奇心其实非常强。但是从两个人走进校园开始，一路上，哈利都将自己裹在宽大的巫师袍里，他低着头，亦步亦趋地跟在西里斯身后，一只手紧紧地抓着他。不到处乱看，也不会发出多余的声音，显得非常温顺。</p><p> </p><p>当他们快速地走进格兰芬多塔里时，他的两个朋友们已经在那等着。</p><p> </p><p>看到哈利，詹姆眼睛一亮，似乎直到现在才确定西里斯真的干了这么出格的事。他张了张嘴，想要说什么，但是又因为西里斯的眼神将话憋进了肚子里。而知道自己面对的是西里斯的朋友的哈利则冲詹姆咧嘴微笑，那双绿眼睛青翠明亮，闪闪发光。</p><p> </p><p>“他真不像个魔法生物，”当他们沿着楼梯走上去的时候，詹姆忍不住说，同时装作漫不经心地看了哈利一眼。他也发现，在没有了耳朵和尾巴以后，现在的哈利看起来就像一个普普通通的巫师。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯不可置否地哼了一声。他没有告诉詹姆，哈利甚至还有一根魔杖，而且能像他们一样施咒，虽然他目前只学会了几个简单的咒语。他说：“哈利的外表不会带来多少麻烦。麻烦的是如果他们发现了一个不属于霍格沃茨的学生待在这里，像麦格教授那样的人肯定会追查到底。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是你总要带他出去的，总不可能一直将他关在你的宿舍里吧。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯的脚步停顿了一下。他看起来不像没考虑过这个问题，但是詹姆从他的表情看出来，他其实也没有想好解决办法。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆笑了笑，他隐晦地提醒道：“其实你也不用过于担心，只要你不把他直接带到校长面前，教授们或许没那么容易发现他的与众不同。而校长现在不在霍格沃茨。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯感觉到他的心沉回了肚子里。他松了一口气，低声问道：“他去哪了？”</p><p> </p><p>“出差了，去参加一场重要会议。弗里蒙特告诉我的。之前你说要带他过来的时候我没阻止你，也是因为这个。”詹姆扫了哈利一眼，说道：“他说威森加摩团的大部分巫师都受邀参加了，也包括他。他们之中，邓布利多校长是领头人物，不可能缺席的。只要他不在学校，你的兔崽子就算把全霍格沃茨的雄性都睡过了也没事。”</p><p> </p><p>他的话音刚落，就感觉到后脑忽然出现一阵凉风。詹姆赶紧补充道：“当然，谁都知道哈利和其他的兔崽不一样，对上床一点也不感兴趣。既然连你都没法吸引他，其他人就更安全了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们在宿舍里安顿下来后，哈利对于西里斯给他安排的那张气垫床非常满意。或者说，是非一般的满意。他本来已经做好了直接睡在地毯上的准备，没想到他甚至还给他准备了床，而且还铺着他最喜欢的那种毛茸茸，软乎乎的被子和厚毯子，还有一个羽毛枕头。</p><p> </p><p>为了报答西里斯，哈利问他霍格沃茨的厨房在哪。他想要中午给他们准备一顿丰富的午餐和饭后的柠檬奶霜布丁。但是西里斯只叫他去煮咖啡或茶，并且特意强调了，他只需要为他一个人倒。</p><p> </p><p>“不能让你的小佣人给我们也服务一下吗？”詹姆看着哈利在接到命令后立刻跑到宿舍自带的小厨房的背影，调侃地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“他可不是公用物品。”西里斯说，“如果你真那么喜欢带一个贴身的佣人，你就应该去厨房自己买一只家养小精灵。只要你有需要，它们就能随时用魔法穿过墙壁，出现在你面前——包括在床上的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>“狗屎，闭嘴，大脚板。”詹姆倒吸了一口冷气，“我脑子里已经有那个画面了。要是我搂着莉莉的时候有一只大耳朵精灵忽然降落在我的床上，然后问我‘主人，现在不是让你的未婚妻怀孕的好时机，那么你想要结扎还是用个避孕魔法’……我大概后半辈子都会做噩梦。”</p><p> </p><p>几个男孩哈哈大笑。哈利也听到了他们的对话，但是他没有笑。在他们的谈话里，家养小精灵，莉莉，精灵，避孕魔法，对他来说都是很陌生的词。不能很好地理解他们在说什么的哈利显得有些局促不安。他一边按照西里斯的吩咐，借助一点家务魔法的帮助下烧滚开水泡茶，一边不知所措地对他们问道：“那么我不能帮西里斯准备午饭了？”</p><p> </p><p>“要是你不想让厨房里的小精灵因为愧疚撞墙自杀的话，最好不要那么做。”莱姆斯说。</p><p> </p><p>哈利仍然不能理解。他动作飞快地烧好一壶茶，将滚烫的茶水倒进杯子里。迟疑了一下，他还是准备了三人份。</p><p> </p><p>“霍格沃茨的所有家务活都有家养小精灵来做，你到了这就不用当西里斯的老妈子了，哈利。”詹姆眼尖地注意到了哈利的动作。他‘嘿’地笑了一声，得意地看着西里斯，然后抓起魔杖挥动一下，让哈利手边的那杯饮料平稳地飞上半空，朝他飞来。</p><p> </p><p>茶杯在来到他面前的时候缓缓下落，詹姆继续解释道：“不光不用帮他做饭，还有清洗衣服，整理房间……你什么都不用做。只要在房间里待着，让他能看着你就行。”最后一句话，他转过头对西里斯说：“毕竟就算他不愿意和你上床，当个漂亮的装饰物也是兔崽的一个用处嘛，而且你的这一个还这么善解人意。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯不可置否地点点头，他没将詹姆的话放在心上，伸手接过了哈利走过来时递给他的第二杯茶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到了午餐时间，詹姆和莱姆斯先离开了寝室。当西里斯准备询问哈利午餐是他们一起去吃，还是他从外面给他带回来的时候，他看到那只正在清洗茶壶的兔崽耳朵垂在了脑后，他手上的动作不停，但是却一直低着头，脸色苍白的有些难看。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么了？”已经和兔崽相处了一段时间，知道这代表着什么的西里斯关切地看着他的侧脸。一般哈利只有在太劳累或者生病的时候才会这么没精神，他不能肯定兔崽是不是状态不大好，或许巫师们充满着魔法氛围的空气会让他生病。</p><p> </p><p>“不，没什么。”哈利摇了摇头，否认道。但是西里斯明显看得出他现在非常虚弱。正当他走过去想要从后面碰一碰哈利的肩膀时，那只兔崽忽然猛地转过身，突兀的动作吓了西里斯一跳。</p><p> </p><p>“要是你需要做/爱的话，我可以满足你的，西里斯！”哈利那双绿色的眼睛里满是惶恐，他大声地，急促地对西里斯说，同时整个人忽然身子一矮，直接在西里斯的面前跪了下来。</p><p> </p><p>没等被他惊吓到的年轻男人作出任何回应，哈利的手，沾了泡沫的，冰凉的，细长的手指，已经捉上了他的皮带，开始飞快地为他解开衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“请你，请你不要因为我在这里没用处就把我送回去，或者丢掉我，”哈利大口大口地喘着气，他跪在西里斯面前，仰起脸，用一种西里斯从来没有在他脸上看到过的表情恳求地对他说：“如果，如果你需要的话，我可以为你做这个。我愿意和你上床，我很干净，我也可以很服从你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我能做任何你想要我做的，”他紧紧地抓住西里斯腰间的皮带，像是抓着一根稻草，声音颤抖着说，“只要你别丢掉我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.</p><p>他急切地张开嘴，隔着内裤含住了西里斯的长度，用嘴勾勒着里面沉睡的形状。站在他面前的年轻男人‘嘶’了一声，他立刻伸手抓住哈利后脑柔软的头发，想用力将他推开。然而下一秒，兔崽那双眼睛迎上了他的视线，他一边生涩，笨拙地吮吸着西里斯，一边轻轻地抽泣着，绿色的双眼可见地泛着红。</p><p>“你哭什么？”西里斯倒抽了一口气。他才是那个被吓了一跳的人，但是哈利看起来却比他还要委屈。</p><p>他本来想要推开哈利，放在他后脑上的手迟疑了一下，卸下了力道，改为轻轻地抚摸着他柔软的发丝。哈利的兔耳朵从黑色的乱发里冒了出来，他摇晃着头，努力试着让自己含的更多，说话的声音也因此变调：“别抛弃我。”他含糊地重复着，“也别卖掉我。我能证明我自己有用。”</p><p>“我没打算抛弃你。我要是想抛弃你的话，我带你来学校干什么？”他惊愕地回答。</p><p>至于卖掉他，那是从来没出现在过他脑海里的想象。一方面是他不知道兔崽还能够二次售出（虽然这看起来很合理），另一方面则是他对这种事有些洁癖。他难以想象哈利离开他去别人身边，像服侍他这样服侍下一个巫师的样子——尤其是，并不是每个人都像他这样，买来一只兔崽，却对他们在床上的那部分用处丝毫不感兴趣的。</p><p>兔崽停止了颤抖。他对西里斯的话仍然很信服，听到他这么说后，他怔愣地放松了嘴巴，粉嫩的舌尖微微探出唇外，疑惑地看着他的主人。</p><p>“但是你在这里有别的仆人，”哈利沙哑地说，“我派不上用场。”</p><p>“家养小精灵不是仆人——而且，你的用处在别的地方，不用担心他们对你说了什么。”西里斯松开了放在他脑后的手，他向后退了一步，让开些距离，然后抓着哈利的肩膀，将他从地上带了起来。“从前我说把你当作装饰物只是个玩笑，哈利。”</p><p>“可我现在不能为你打扫和做饭，”哈利仍然坚持说，“那我就只剩下在床上一条用途了。我不想让主人白养着我，西里斯。”</p><p>“行，要是你真的这么以为，妈的，我不能说我完全不想操你。”西里斯被他的固执挑衅出了一股火气，他伸出一只手抓住哈利，将他拖拽到自己面前，揪住那个兔崽子金红色的领带，厉声说道：“要是你真心这么想有点用处，那你现在就脱掉衣服，去跪到我的床上，明白吗？”</p><p>他话音刚落，西里斯明显看到哈利颤抖了一下。他舔了舔嘴唇，但是没有放开紧抓着哈利的手。直到这时候，他其实也不能确定哈利到底是不是真心想要陪他上床。但是无论从哪方面看，哈利都非常，非常地有性吸引力。这是无可反驳的。即使他不是他喜欢的那种性感火辣，肤色较深的类型——哈利又白又瘦，几乎有点营养不良，和他买过的色情杂志上的麻瓜女郎完全就是两个极端。</p><p>但是刚刚他将他含住的时候，西里斯很容易就被他唤起了。如果这个兔崽真的像他说的那样希望他能有用的话，那他这样使用他也只能算是帮了他的忙。他不无戾气地想着。</p><p>他掩饰着自己裤子里已经半勃的阴茎，连拖带拽地将哈利从小厨房里扯出来，把他一把推倒在自己的床上。哈利仰面倒在床上，仍然在咬着自己嘴唇，他的下唇被他咬的失去了血色，苍白的可怕。</p><p>西里斯曲起一条腿压在床沿上，他捡起一根掉在地上的魔杖，随意地施展了几个咒语，让床幔里发生的一切都和外界隔绝。哪怕中途詹姆斯他们忽然回来，他也不担心会被他们打断。何况看到西里斯使用了这个咒语，全霍格沃茨的男孩们都会识趣。每个在宵禁后和女友出去夜游过的男巫都用过这样的咒语。</p><p>“转过身去，趴在床上，”西里斯沙哑地说，他想了想，又多加了一个命令：“把你面前的枕头抽出来，垫在你的小腹下面。”</p><p>哈利有些颤抖地遵照他的话做了。他转过身去，用手肘和膝盖支撑着自己，跪趴在西里斯的床上。同时抓过一个枕头垫在小腹下，让自己能够更自然地舒展身体，抬高臀部，将一会要被使用的地方暴露在他的主人面前。西里斯没有费劲去扯开他的裤子，哈利只感觉到他的魔杖挨上了他的屁股，然后一道清凉的感觉划过，他听见布料被撕破的声音。</p><p>兔崽的屁股被完整地暴露在他的面前。和哈利身上的其他任何地方都一样，他的小屁股也是那么苍白。唯一带着点颜色的皮肤就是潜藏在他臀缝中间那个粉红色的，紧致的洞口。西里斯相信，即使哈利还是个处子，他肯定也见过许多次他的同类，或者是巫师，或者是麻瓜们做这事，所以他非常清楚接下来等待着他的会是什么。当他被完全暴露在他面前时，他看到他的小洞正在一缩一缩地，抽搐得厉害。</p><p>他迟疑了一下。西里斯知道某个润滑咒——色情杂志上介绍过的，不管是在男女，还是男巫之间的性爱上都能使用。但是莫名地，他不想在哈利的第一次时使用一个咒语。取而代之的是，他扔掉魔杖，将手指插进哈利微张的嘴里。</p><p>刚刚哈利试图隔着内裤含住他的时候他就知道哈利的嘴有多么湿热，现在他被迫舔吮他的手指，又让西里斯对那里的美妙有了更深一层次的认识。</p><p>哈利的嘴里发出细小的呜咽声，西里斯的手指令他难以呼吸，只能用鼻音低声啜泣。但是他没有反抗他粗鲁的动作，反而尽可能地配合，努力张大嘴，让对方能够更加顺利地抽插。</p><p>他没有等哈利把他舔的太湿，西里斯很快抽出手指，双手拨开仍然在紧缩着的臀肉，几乎是残酷地将仅仅被唾液润滑过的手指插了进去。当他感觉自己的指尖被难以言喻的紧致和湿热吞没时，他听到身下的哈利在大声抽气。</p><p>与此同时，他的后穴开始分泌润滑的情液，大概是因为兔崽的身体天生异禀，会在性交的时候自我保护——毕竟他可没有感觉到哈利有多么情动，或者是喜欢被人这样插弄的滋味。但是当他反复重复着将手指插入抽出的动作时，他感觉到身下兔崽一直紧绷绷的身体开始变得柔软，并且不自觉地颤抖得更加厉害。</p><p>有某个瞬间，西里斯几乎忘了这算得上一场强奸——他抚摸着哈利为他正在渗出汗水的，不断升温的皮肤，感受着他的身体因为他而产生的令人愉悦的变化。</p><p>当他觉得准备已经足够，西里斯将手指撤了出来。如果说此前将哈利抛上床时他仍然神志清醒，只是在和对方赌气，那么现在他觉得自己的脑袋已经变成了一团熬煮过头了的魔药，混沌又糜烂。他握住自己的阴茎，用它压住哈利那个紧致的，不断抽搐的洞口。然后他将它缓缓地推入哈利的身体，感受着那已经美妙到了极致的，难以言说的快感。</p><p>哈利感觉到自己的后面仿佛被塞进了一团火焰。他在被打开的瞬间双手猛地抓住床单，西里斯的插入将他的理智都顶出了体外，让他完全没有办法继续思考，甚至无法顾及他是不是撕碎了他主人的床具。他因为疼痛浑身颤抖，大口大口地喘着气，但是仍然感觉到自己的肺部被紧紧地挤压着，肋骨像是快要碎裂了。</p><p>当西里斯几乎完全将自己推进去后，他才注意到身下兔崽的耳朵不知道什么时候萎靡地垂落下来。他趴在他的身下颤抖着小声啜泣，像任何一个普通的处子一样，生涩，恐惧，颤抖。</p><p>而不是以淫乱著称的魔法生物。</p><p>这让他的心脏忽然紧缩了一下。西里斯本来撑着床垫的双手改为扶住他的腰，兔崽的身体僵了一下，似乎没有理解他的主人为什么没有立刻开始抽插，反而改变了动作。他扭过头看去，发现西里斯从胸口长长地吐出了一口气，他伏低身体，贴在哈利的后背上。</p><p>“我要动了，”他低声说，“如果你疼的话告诉我，我会轻点。”</p><p> </p><p>下午，当宿舍里的其他人回来的时候，一推开门，莱姆斯立刻敏锐地闻到了空气中某些不太对劲的味道。情事后的荷尔蒙气息还没有完全散尽，他和詹姆对视一眼，俩人心照不宣地一笑。想到刚刚是西里斯和哈利单独待在房间里，年轻气盛的男巫和一只兔崽，谁都能知道发生了什么。</p><p>“这房间里太安静了，我们开窗户通通风吧。”</p><p>詹姆故意大声说道。但是他却没有往窗边走去，而是一个箭步冲上前去，拉开了西里斯的床幔，他本以为这样肯定会给他的朋友来个惊吓，谁知道当厚重的红布被完全扯开，他却发现里面一片狼藉。</p><p>西里斯只穿着一条长裤靠坐在床头，那只兔崽蜷缩着靠在他身侧，大半个身体被被子遮挡着，脸埋进枕头里，只有一对耳朵露在外面，正在不停发抖。</p><p>“西里斯？”詹姆倒抽了一口气。这一刻，危险的预感让他后背的汗毛直竖。但是西里斯只是抬头看了他一眼，然后有些厌烦地说：“拉上，詹姆。”</p><p>他不会给任何人解释刚才发生了什么，甚至没有发火。然而这绝不代表他此时的情绪很平静。莱姆斯在詹姆的身后，他几次有些好奇地探头，试图想看到里面发生了什么。但是詹姆阻止了他，他松开手，让厚重的床幔垂回原地，恢复原状。然后他拉着莱姆斯的一只手臂，一边大声地说他们要去图书馆学习，一边连拖带拽地把他的朋友扯出了房间。</p><p>当宿舍的门在他们身后关上时，不顾他身旁月亮脸充满疑问的目光，想到他刚刚看到的一片狼藉，詹姆斯自顾自地叹了口气。</p><p>“我之前可就提醒过你，大脚板。兔崽是一种非常敏感，而且多愁善感的生物。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宿舍里重新变得只剩下他们二人。<br/>西里斯转过头。他伸出一只手臂揽住哈利的腰，手掌轻柔地顺着他被子下赤裸的腰线向上抚摸。感觉到主人的手掌在他的胸口处停顿，哈利愣了一下。继而，他理解了他的意图，忍不住轻轻地发起抖来，但是他没有挪动身体，而是强迫自己接受着对方的触碰。<br/>“清理一新。”<br/>西里斯沙哑的声音在他背后响了起来。随即，哈利感觉到腿间残留的粘腻感消失了。兔崽惊讶转过头，看到西里斯正将一件毛衣丢到他脸上。他含糊地对他说：“其他人回来了，我们不能继续这样躺着。穿上衣服起来吧，哈利。”<br/>他没有提刚刚发生的事，就好像方才什么都没有发生。哈利抽了几下鼻子，感觉到自己后面仍然在火辣辣地疼着，但是他没有拖拖拉拉地，而是温顺、快速地穿好了衣服，然后从床上爬了起来。<br/>“你还没吃午饭，西里斯。如果你饿了的话，或许我应该从家养小精灵那儿帮你取点吃的？”哈利低声询问道。<br/>西里斯已经从床上站了起来。他抖开长袍披在身上，回头瞥了哈利一眼，眼神几乎有些错愕。<br/>“你现在在想我没吃午饭的问题？”他忍不住提高了声音，又意识到他的朋友们可能还没走远，将尾音降了下来。<br/>哈利理所当然地点了点头，甚至不清楚西里斯为什么会这么惊讶。<br/>西里斯语塞了片刻。他盯着那双纯然清澈的眼睛看，直到他终于明白了——和一只全心全意地服从着他，满心想着照顾他，取悦他的兔子讨论他被强奸后该有的正常人类的反应是完全没有必要的。<br/>西里斯叹了一口气，他转身，走到了哈利面前。<br/>“不用管我，你现在需要的只有好好休息。”西里斯弯下腰，将一只手放在哈利的头顶，轻轻地抚摸着他柔软的长耳朵。当他视线向下时，西里斯迟疑了一下。他并不大清楚在第一次之后哈利会不会受伤，但是他在使用清理一新的时候没看到出血，应该是个好现象。<br/>此外，他还记得哈利刚刚咬着枕头哭的很厉害，他的体力应该消耗得很大，所以现在让他一个人睡一觉可能是最好不过的。<br/>在西里斯抚摸他的耳朵时，哈利一直在仰起脸看着他。起初，他的绿眼睛里闪烁着不安和惊慌的情绪。然而随着他温柔的，安抚的动作，他的恐慌似乎渐渐地被卸下了。<br/>片刻后，西里斯忽然看到哈利的手搭上了他的手腕，他谨慎地，轻柔地用自己的手掌贴上西里斯的手，低声说：“我喜欢被你这样碰，西里斯。”<br/>他感觉他胸膛里的某个器官忽然加速。一种陌生的，前所未闻的声音在他的血液里鼓噪着。在光线昏暗的床幔里，那只兔崽双手都搭着他的手掌，他跪在他的床上，侧着头，温顺地被他抚摸着，像一个合格的好宠物一样。那双绿色的眼睛半合着，如果他现在发出轻微的呼噜声，西里斯会觉得自己好像和在给猫搔弄下巴时没什么区别。<br/>他觉得有点好笑，本来打算松开手，就这样离开。但是迟疑了一下，为了放心，他还是问道：“你现在感觉还疼吗？”<br/>哈利眯起眼睛。他似乎是思考了一会，才回答道：“你是指刚刚那件事？”<br/>西里斯点头。他在心里补充道：因为你在呻吟的时候看起来很疼。<br/>哈利愣住了。似乎他根本没想到西里斯会提这个问题。但是随即，他回想起来刚刚虽然他的主人的确强迫了他，可他却没有故意弄疼他。甚至可以说，他其实在整个过程中一直都很克制自己，尽量不弄疼，或者弄伤他。<br/>在刚才的情事里，当西里斯在他体内很快泄出了一次后，他就立刻松开了他。然后他粗鲁地用被子把他卷起来，就像对待一块烧红的烙铁一样推到一边。此后，西里斯就一直自己一个人靠在床边。他沉默地盯着床幔，没有回头看裹在被子里的哈利一眼，只是保持着那个姿势一动不动。不知道在些想什么。<br/>在詹姆他们回来以前，哈利有几次偷看西里斯冷冰冰的脸，心里已经闪现过无数个想法，他不停地猜测着是不是他刚才的表现令西里斯觉得不满意，所以在思考抛弃他的事情。直到刚刚他温柔地抚摸他的耳朵，他的心才终于平静了下来。<br/>以他对他的了解，如果他真的打算丢掉他的话，西里斯是不会有耐心假装安抚一个宠物的。<br/>“不疼，”哈利说，他的脸不自然地红了，“我很，呃，我很适应这种感觉。我是说，我在过程里很快就能湿，西里斯。你不用担心我因为你受伤。”<br/>西里斯张了张嘴，仿佛没想到会得到这样的回答。<br/>但是哈利说的似乎是他的真心话。<br/>他的手从哈利的兔子耳朵滑到他的脸颊上。这一次哈利没有再颤抖，他闭上眼睛，发出细小的鼻音，似乎开始渐渐习惯了西里斯的抚摸。<br/>兔崽的整个身体和态度都自然而然地变得柔顺起来，这让西里斯生出了不同的想法——前一刻他还觉得，即使他是这只兔子的主人，强迫他做爱也实在太不光彩。下一秒他又觉得，如果哈利今天晚上能够快点恢复的话，他还想再要他一次。</p><p>傍晚时，趁霍格沃茨礼堂的晚餐还没开始，西里斯和其他人溜到厨房里偷了些食物。彼得帮他们在门口望风，他似乎有些过分紧张，不停地催促他们赶紧动手。<br/>西里斯几乎被他催晕了头，他甚至没有仔细看品种就急切地将面包都塞进自己的巫师长袍里，而且还忘了自己有魔法，忘了自己在把它们塞进去之前应该保护一下那些可怜的食物。<br/>当他继续把其他食物塞进衣服里的时候，詹姆忽然指着他的衣服大笑。他这才注意到不知道什么时候，最底部的面包里夹着的奶油被挤了出来，粘得他裤子上到处都是。<br/>“以前你要是用这个态度去冒险，我们俩的禁闭就得排到毕业之后五十年。”詹姆不满地说道。但是他知道西里斯拿这么多食物是为了什么。他一边数落他，一边还小心地帮他多揣了几个鸡腿放在口袋里。<br/>“明晚我和莉莉有个约会，你能来帮我们望风吗？”他边装食物边问道。<br/>西里斯的动作停顿了一下。他倒是不意外詹姆会提出这个要求，只是有点奇怪：“这么快？”<br/>“其实每天都有，只是明天的特别危险。”詹姆解释道：“我听其他人说，费尔奇的那只猫昨天不知道被谁恶作剧挂在了树上，惨叫了半个晚上才被他找到。他现在憋着一肚子的火。本来我应该取消约会的，但是之前我遇到鼻涕精又捉弄了他一次，被那个长舌头的塞尔温看到，告诉给莉莉了。我得趁着明天的机会好好和她解释一下。”<br/>“那么，那只猫难道不是你干的？”西里斯斜眼看他。后者嘿嘿地笑了两声，没有正面回答。他们很快收拾好食物，然后三个人披上詹姆的隐形斗篷，悄悄地溜回了格兰芬多塔。<br/>回到寝室后，房间里只有莱姆斯在一边读书，一边看着那只兔崽。直到宿舍的门发出一声轻响，他抬起头，看到几个人做贼一样偷偷溜进来。<br/>莱姆斯竖起一根食指放在嘴唇上，低声地示意道，他还在睡。西里斯将怀里所有的食物用长袍兜起来，放在地毯上。然后他蹑手蹑脚地走到自己的床边，小心地拉开床幔。<br/>哈利在他下午离开后就一直在睡觉。此刻他蜷缩在西里斯的那张床上，紧紧地抱着被子，呼吸声平稳悠长。睡着的时候他似乎不再像他清醒时那么不安和容易恐慌，哈利完全放松了自己，看起来应该是在做个好梦。<br/>西里斯轻手轻脚地从旁边的气垫床上拿过一个枕头，他将它放在哈利身边，压住那对长长的耳朵，帮助他睡的更加安稳。<br/>“又忘了自己是个巫师了。”詹姆在他身后无奈地说。然后他挥动魔杖，帮他的朋友们补上了一个无声无息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几天后的深夜里，当寝室里的所有人都睡着后，西里斯仰面朝上，躺在自己的床上。<br/>哈利正分开双腿骑坐着他的小腹。情事结束后，他温顺地用舌头舔过西里斯的下颌，在那里尝到一些微硬的胡茬和浓重的须后水的味道。<br/>他吐了吐舌，然后缓慢地朝下前进，舌尖勾勒着他滚动着的喉结，渐渐滑到他敞开的睡衣领口上。<br/>“我真忍不住在想，之前我买来你的那些天我都在干些什么。”西里斯喃喃地说道。床幔外，他已经里三层外三层地加了好几遍静音咒，即使他们俩在里面将床拆了也不用担心会被同房间里的其他人听见。“我不敢相信我居然一直没有上你。”<br/>哈利冲他微笑，然后他缓慢地脱掉自己身上原本只是披着的西里斯的袍子，在他的面前一寸寸裸露出自己的身体。<br/>“我原来也没想到这种事居然可以变得这么美妙，西里斯。”哈利的手指放在他的胸膛上，他凑近他的脸，两人都能感觉到彼此的呼吸，“我不喜欢那些为了产崽和泄欲的交媾，”他皱着鼻子，轻轻地，小声地说：“但是我很喜欢你。”<br/>西里斯捉住他不老实的一只手：“但是我把你弄疼了。”他说道，顿了一下，继而又说：“你喜欢我只是因为我是唯一一个对你好的巫师，是吗？”<br/>他不知道自己问这个问题的目的是什么，只是有一种本能催促着他直接说出了口。西里斯觉得他如果不说出来，这个问题恐怕会困扰他相当一段长时间。但是同时，他却又觉得自己其实很清楚答案。<br/>“不用担心，在我的想象里第一次应该更疼，你已经很温柔了。”哈利朝他傻笑，他低下头，在感觉到西里斯没有抗拒的意图时凑近了他，浅浅地，虔诚地吻了吻他的嘴唇。<br/>他贴着他的唇继续说道：“你和所有人都不一样，不单单只是你对我好而已。我喜欢你的一切，西里斯。包括你在对我下命令和想要我的时候。尤其是当你让我感觉我是属于你的时候，我最喜欢你。”<br/>他知道，自己现在应该给自己一个闭耳塞听，或者叫这只兔崽立刻闭上嘴巴，来防止自己胸膛里已经跳得过快的心脏在下一秒爆炸。<br/>西里斯艰难地伸出手抓住魔杖，点起了一个荧光闪烁。他在昏暗的光线下仔细地看着哈利的脸，他苍白的皮肤和明亮的绿眼睛的对比是那么鲜明瞩目，软软地垂在脑后的兔耳朵也令人没法忽视——他很清楚他本质上仍然是一只魔法生物，无论他多么容易被错认，多么像一个普通的人类。<br/>但是就是这个天真，纯洁，毫不矫揉造作的兔崽，在他的面前那么赤裸真诚，用那么渴望，专注的目光看着他，仿佛在他的全世界里只剩他一个。他就是他的主宰，他的至高无上，他独一无二的主人，朋友，恋人，和一切。<br/>“我不介意你告诉其他人我们之间的关系，”西里斯示意兔崽拱起身体，将屁股后面毛茸茸的短尾巴暴露在他的视线里。他一边伸手握住他的尾巴，满意地听着哈利口中传来的兴奋的呻吟和轻嘶，一边说道：“换句话说，其实我希望更进一步，让所有人都知道你是属于我的，仆人，包括床伴。这有什么办法吗？”<br/>哈利先是不解地看着他，目光里透露出不明白西里斯为什么会这样问的疑惑。照他看来，自从西里斯付钱买下他的那一刻，他的全部就已经是属于他的了。他不懂得该如何更进一步。<br/>但是沉默不言是不礼貌的。他轻轻地张开嘴唇，用另一个疑问代替回答：“在你刚刚说的那句话里，床伴要怎么拼写？”<br/>西里斯没有感到不耐烦，他拉起哈利的一只手，在他的手心缓缓写下字母。然后他松开他的手臂，以一种其他人看了会惊掉下巴的耐心说：“如果你是因为不知道词语，所以没有理解刚刚那个问题的意思，我可以再为你重复一遍。”<br/>哈利迟疑了一下，没想到他这么轻易就看穿了他的小心思。然后他点了点头。<br/>“更近一步，就是，比如说，你的身上会带有我的味道，”西里斯为他解释，他握住哈利圆润的肩头，强迫他身体向下，然后犬齿咬住他的肩膀。那一瞬间，他几乎感觉到了一种狼在狩猎兔子时的咬住兔子脖颈，唇齿间尝到新鲜血味的快感，他含糊地，沙哑地说：“而且所有人都能闻到。”<br/>“如果是这样的话，我似乎听说过这种事，”哈利并没有在意西里斯此时正咬着他的肩膀，他苦苦思索片刻，脑中忽然灵光一闪。“我想起来了，这种完全的从属关系不是完全不可能——但是，好像只有那些魔力高强的巫师能够做到将一只魔法生物完全以契约的形式绑在他们身边，从身到心地完全属于他们。”</p><p>第二天中午，对于能不能将哈利偶尔带出去逛逛学校，吃点东西这件事，劫道者在宿舍里吵了整整一个上午。<br/>西里斯非常坚持他的观点。虽然之前他还给这只兔子囤了不少食物，但是现在他又是最想要哈利能够出门的那个人。<br/>他振振有词地让詹姆和莱姆斯好好想一想，如果代入他们自己，某一天他们被迫在一个男人的床上度过好几个月，不仅要陪吃陪喝还要陪睡觉，并且活动的最大范围只有一个房间那么远的话，会是种什么感觉。<br/>两人脸色发青，张口结舌，想不出合适的反驳来辩西里斯的歪理，也不想在脑海里勾勒那种令人毛骨悚然的画面。<br/>最终他们达成了一致。哈利每隔三五天可以出去一次，但是每次不能超过半小时。而且必须有西里斯带着他。<br/>哈利也非常清楚西里斯将他带出来冒了很大的风险。就像他说的那样，他抓紧一切时间呼吸着难得的新鲜空气，但是并不敢太过张扬。出门前，西里斯给他进行了一点简单的变形，让他的外貌显得不那么俏丽。<br/>此外，他还在他身上加了好几层混淆咒，确认哈利的耳朵和尾巴都会一直老老实实地缩在斗篷里。<br/>巫师学校的一切在兔崽的眼里都很新奇。要不是西里斯一直抓着他的手，哈利真的很难控制自己不会蹦蹦跳跳地跑远。<br/>他出生在伦敦郊外的一条街道上，长大后多数时间见到的都是上流社会的贵族面孔和数不清的杂物活，后来又被单调的，灰色的笼子和黑魆魆的天花板取代。<br/>记忆里，他从来没有见过这么多大片的草地，湖泊，还有成片的树林和巍峨的尖房子。包括那些形形色色的人。穿着和西里斯相似的黑袍子的巫师们让他好奇又恐惧，詹姆还特意嘱咐他要小心一个戴着紫色尖帽子，穿深绿色长袍的年长女人——虽然一路上他们都没有碰上她。<br/>当西里斯领着他走进霍格沃茨的礼堂后，哈利感觉到彻底的目眩神迷。礼堂里深色穹顶上方倒挂着白色蜡烛，墙壁上爬满常青藤。数十条长桌从门口延伸到另一面墙壁巨大的玻璃碎花窗前。<br/>从前他只在麻瓜街道的教会里见到过类似的大房间，但是他从不被允许进入这种神圣的地方。<br/>这还是第一次，他有机会亲自踏足这里。<br/>礼堂里的巫师比起外面更多了。他们来的时候有些晚，午餐时间已经开始。不少人正在交头接耳，当其他学生看到劫道者进来的时候，坐满女巫的席位里发出了几声欢呼。<br/>“新学期了，波特！你居然还是这么受欢迎？”<br/>“既然有了伊万斯，就给其他人留点机会吧！”<br/>认识他们的几个格兰芬多朝几个人打着招呼，詹姆则得意洋洋地笑着朝他们摆手。西里斯仍然是冷着脸，表情显得很高傲。<br/>他找了一张角落里的桌子带哈利坐下，然后用自己的大半个身体将他挡住。剩下的几个人心照不宣地坐在他前面。偶尔有人将目光投过来，但是更多都是在看詹姆和西里斯，几乎没有人注意到年轻的布莱克身后多了一个身影。<br/>哈利盯着自己面前的好几个碟子，有些不知所措。西里斯小声地教他，用勺子敲一敲盘子，里面就会出现食物。<br/>今天中午提供的是炖羊肉和甜馅饼。西里斯进餐的速度飞快。他不到五分钟就把盘子里的豌豆炖羊肉吃的干干净净，同时还不忘了在擦嘴的时候侧过身，时刻挡着正在小口小口地咬着馅饼的哈利。<br/>然而即使是这样小心，当学生们开始三五成群的往外走时，哈利还是被其他人注意到了。但比起他是谁，他们似乎更好奇为什么西里斯会和他显得这么亲密。<br/>“坐在西里斯身边的是哪位？同年级里我似乎没有注意到他过，是他长得太普通了吗？”塞尔温，一个和他们同年级的格兰芬多轻轻地用手肘怼了怼詹姆，小声地问。但后者正忙着和自己盘子里的豌豆做对，没有搭理他。<br/>反而是西里斯听见了他们的对话，他冷哼了一声说：“他不是纯血，家里也没什么钱。他和你想爬上去的那条魔法部的路是没一点关系的，塞尔温。你当然不用注意到他。”<br/>旁边有人发出了笑声，令塞尔温的脸皮微微泛红。他的目光又转向哈利：“认识一下，你是谁？”<br/>他自以为友好地伸出手来，但是哈利没有立刻握住他的手。<br/>相反，他有些不知所措地放下刀叉，看向西里斯。如果不是那几个混淆咒仍然在发挥效力，西里斯敢打赌，他那对可怜的兔子耳朵一定因为警惕和惊吓竖了起来，而且还会紧张得微微摇晃。<br/>“看我干什么？”西里斯喷了声鼻息，说：“他在问你，那你就回答他。”<br/>哈利的目光在西里斯和塞尔温的脸上不停切换。犹豫了片刻，最终，他终于挑出了他认为最合宜的巫师语言来描述他们之间的关系。<br/>他低声说道：“我是西里斯的——西里斯的床伴。我叫哈利，你好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔天晚上，当詹姆从占星台走下来的时候，即使灯光昏暗，西里斯也能看到他的脸上正泛着幸福的红晕。他本来想讥讽他浑身都吐着恋爱后的粉红泡泡，就像条恼人的小丑鱼。但是刚想张开嘴，就察觉到自己的声带也在冷风里被冻的僵硬了。他没能说出话来，只是狠狠地打了个喷嚏。<br/>“五个小时十六分钟，”巨大的阴影从大脚板摇身一变，变回了快七英尺高的年轻男人。西里斯靠在墙上，嘶哑地开口道：“刷新记录了，詹姆。我真不应该把哈利丢在宿舍里跟月亮脸和虫尾巴待在一起，要是他在这，没准还能变出一杯热茶给我。”<br/>“我和莉莉的热恋让你想起你的伴儿了？别太嫉妒，我有四个半小时都花在说服她相信我之前不是故意去对付鼻涕精的。”詹姆声音愉悦地回答。虽然他这么说，但是语调里没有一丝不快。想来只要是和莉莉在一起，哪怕是谈黑湖水怪的传说都会让他高兴。<br/>西里斯则对此嗤之以鼻：“找个最近的壁炉回去吧，我快要冻成冰块了。”<br/>“回去让你的小兔子抱紧你，他那毛茸茸的胸口肯定能给你很多温暖。”詹姆调侃地说。<br/>他们俩一边在冷风中打着哆嗦，一边朝附近最近有壁炉的房间走去：“不过提到哈利，西里斯，”詹姆顿了顿，说道：“如果看他不是真的对你忠诚到傻兮兮的份上，我都要怀疑他昨天是在故意搞你。现在整个霍格沃茨肯定都认识他了，除了教授们。”<br/>“他当然不是故意的。”西里斯不在意地说。“不要把他想的那么阴暗，尖头叉子。那只兔崽才没有那个脑子。”<br/>因为哈利在餐桌上的惊人言论，昨天中午，四个学院就都已经传遍了西里斯·布莱克的床伴是一个无依无靠，没权没势的格兰芬多小崽子的消息。<br/>一时间，这压过了所有旧新闻，甚至盖过前几天费尔奇的猫被人离奇地挂在树上的传说，席卷了整个霍格沃茨。詹姆还多次对西里斯传达有不少女生想来找哈利决斗，一对一的公平决斗，有一方打到死再下场的那种。<br/>即使是西里斯也对昨天的风波有些悚然，尤其是他在自己宿舍的门口看到几封血书的时候。<br/>但是想了想，他还是忍不住为那只兔子开脱道：“哈利并不知道那代表什么。他不会故意去伤害别人，他只是说他的心里话而已。”<br/>詹姆用看一件没救了的东西的目光看他，摇了摇头，正要再说什么，忽然间，他也猛地打了个喷嚏。瘦高的格兰芬多立刻用长袍裹紧自己，并顺手加了个保温咒：“哦，该死的，怎么忽然这么冷。”<br/>他揉了揉鼻子，把刚刚还想说的话抛在了脑后：“不管怎么说，我可不能感冒。下个星期我还有个和莉莉的约会。”<br/>“既然你也知道，那就少说点废话，快点回去。”西里斯不耐烦地小声嘀咕：“说得就好像你们俩哪天没有约会似的。”</p><p>当他们俩人从壁炉里传送回格兰芬多休息室时，詹姆刚一打开门，就看到一个冒冒失失的大个子冲出门来，他赶紧侧身躲开，却还是险些撞了个满怀。<br/>“月亮脸！”在看清了撞到他的人是谁后，詹姆忍不住压着嗓子低声尖叫。马上就是宵禁时间了，他不想把费尔奇招来，但是莱姆斯的确吓了他一跳：“你看着点路！这么晚了你要出去干什么？今天又不是满月！”<br/>“对不起，对不起……哦，不对，是詹姆！你们俩回来了！”<br/>忽然撞到慌张得不成样的莱姆斯让西里斯出现了一丝不好的预感。他皱了一下眉，说道：“你急着上哪去？彼得呢？”<br/>“我刚刚从外面回来，西里斯，我……”<br/>没等莱姆斯说完，西里斯心里忽然一跳。他立刻拨开狼人的肩膀，视线朝屋内扫去。下一刻，他就发现了本来应该躺在他床上休息的那只兔崽不见了踪影。<br/>“房间怎么是空的？哈利呢？！”西里斯感觉自己胸膛在一阵阵地发紧。<br/>“我不知道，我刚刚回来的时候就没有看到他。”<br/>“我就让你和彼得坐在这里看着他都能把人看丢？”他猛地提高了声音：“你最好告诉我他是去上厕所了！白痴！”<br/>“大脚板！”詹姆责骂了他一句。这时候，他注意到彼得也跟在莱姆斯的身后。比起月亮脸来，此刻他颤抖得更厉害。那张脸几乎皱成一团了，而且两颊发青。<br/>“到底发生什么事了？”他皱着眉头问道，视线环视一圈，确认房间里的确没有别人了。“哈利跑到哪去了？没有西里斯，照理来说他不会乱跑的。”<br/>“我临走前告诉过他好好待在床上等我，不然我回来的时候会打烂他的屁股。所以他一定不是自己跑出去的。”西里斯阴翳的目光也扫到了彼得脸上，他发现了他的不对劲：“虫尾巴，你来说。”<br/>被西里斯直接点到名字的彼得颤抖得更厉害了。他唯唯诺诺，结结巴巴地艰难从喉咙里挤出不成调的语句：“我……他……马尔福…我只是想吓吓……”<br/>“还是我来说吧，”莱姆斯在西里斯的怒火烧的更盛前及时接过了话茬。他避开对方的目光，有些心虚地说道：“我今晚只是去猫头鹰棚取了封信，让哈利和彼得单独在一块待了一阵子。回来的时候就发现哈利不见了。<br/>“虫尾巴告诉我卢修斯·马尔福来过格兰芬多休息室，他口口声声是为之前一个挨了揍的学弟打抱不平来的，但是看到哈利的第一眼他就认出了那家伙是个兔崽。他把哈利带走了，彼得打不过他。”<br/>“所以你们现在打算去斯莱特林要人，不，要兔子？”詹姆倒吸了一口冷气。他下意识地转头看西里斯，发现对方的脸色果然已经黑得像烧糊的锅底了。<br/>“我、我告诉了他那只兔崽是西里斯你的私人财产，”彼得抽抽嗒嗒地说：“但是马尔福却抓到了这个把柄。他说他要将你举报给校长，因为你私自带一只淫乱的魔法生物进入学校。<br/>“我、对不起、西里斯、我——”他抽泣得愈发厉害，声音变得尖细：“我不是故意将你的把柄落在他手里的！”<br/>“别这么害怕，虫尾巴，别害怕，你没做错什么。”眼见着彼得快要抽噎得喘不上气了，詹姆拍了拍他的肩膀安慰他道。<br/>随后，他有些忧心忡忡地看向西里斯。毕竟这件事上最重要的还是他的态度，他才是哈利的主人。<br/>今晚的事情的确不能说是留守的莱姆斯和彼得的错，毕竟他们俩的魔法水平都不如他和西里斯。而卢修斯·马尔福——那讨人厌的翘尾巴金毛孔雀，如果真的是他的话，就算他再不中用，单挑了彼得再带走哈利也不是什么难事。只是正巧他们今天晚上都不在，所以才给了那家伙可乘之机。<br/>“他怎么会忽然来这里？”詹姆困惑地说，“他从来就没有一只脚迈进格兰芬多塔过。”<br/>“或许是因为昨天中午的事吧，”莱姆斯小声地说，“昨天全校都知道了哈利的存在。或许他们难以对西里斯下手，想从哈利身上碰碰运气。”<br/>“就是说，他们连我今天和莉莉有约会也知道？”詹姆提高了声音，他主动提议道：“那我们是不是应该立刻去斯莱特林休息室？”<br/>“这就是我们刚刚的打算。”<br/>莱姆斯和彼得同时说道。他们都觉得自己要为今晚的事负责，即使詹姆他们不回来，他们也会去找人的。彼得还补充了一句：“我一个人没有办法，所以等到月亮脸回来才打算出去。”<br/>“那就带上隐形斗篷，还有和你们的魔杖……嘿，”詹姆挠了挠头，他回过头看了一眼一直不说话的西里斯：“大脚板？你怎么说？”<br/>“我恐怕他不会立刻回休息室，”仍然站在原地，一动不动的西里斯回答道。他阴郁地说：“你真以为那家伙会把我将哈利带进学校里的事告诉邓布利多吗？连我们都知道邓布利多现在不在学校，马尔福家是霍格沃茨校董会的一员，他不可能不知道这件事。”<br/>“那你的意思是……”<br/>“是去找人，”西里斯简单地说，“但不去他们的休息室。”<br/>“那他可能在哪？”彼得急忙问道。<br/>西里斯看了他一眼，目光里的情绪让后者几乎想要尖叫。<br/>“他不是打着给斯内普出气的旗号吗？”他低沉地说道：“那就先去黑湖旁看看。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当他们抵达黑湖时，远远地，西里斯就看到那棵毛榉树下并肩站着一个瘦削的阴影。他手里提着一只风灯，仿佛正在等着什么人过来似的。只是现在夜色渐黑，树影叠叠下月光模糊不清，让他们看不清楚他的脸。<br/>“这么快就找过来，你们倒比我想的要聪明点，波特，还有布莱克。”<br/>再走近些时，那个人忽然开口说话。熟悉的声音让劫道者们一下子反应过来了他是谁。<br/>西弗勒斯·斯内普举高了手里的风灯。他愉悦地看着走来的几个人，一只手指了指自己的上方。<br/>西里斯一行人的目光随着他手指的方向望去，在毛榉树上，一个倒挂着的黑影正在不停地挣扎，转动着。借着那点昏暗的灯光，西里斯立刻认出了被倒挂在树上的是谁。<br/>狂怒的火焰在一瞬间充斥了他的胸膛，他猛地从腰间拔出魔杖，高声叫道：“立刻放他下来！你这狗杂种！”<br/>“我恐怕我并不非常乐意这么做。”斯内普的嘴角蜷曲着，微笑着说道。<br/>“统统石化！”<br/>“除你武器！”<br/>一道深红色的咒光划破黑夜。像是早有准备西里斯会直接动手，斯内普立刻用一道缴械咒挡住了他的咒语，他敏捷地跳到了一旁，以便于躲开他的下一次施咒。<br/>然而就在同一时间，他因为避让松开了拎着风灯的手，玻璃灯罩落地应声摔碎。里面的火焰落到了草地上继续燃烧，顺着风灯里煤油流淌出来的方向迅速蔓延。<br/> 在一瞬间变得明亮的夜色里，劫道者四人都看清了斯内普此刻的脸。詹姆倒吸了一口气，莱姆斯和彼得张大嘴巴。就连刚刚上前了一步的西里斯都停住了脚步，他维持着准备战斗的姿势抓着魔杖，有些惊讶地看着站在对面的死敌。<br/> ——在火光的映照下，斯内普两鬓垂下的几缕油腻腻的头发并不能完全遮住他此刻难看的脸色，更不要提在额头，颧骨，还有嘴角旁的，大片大片淤青。最重要的是，他的鼻子下面还有一块明显没擦干净的血迹。<br/>在短暂的面对面对峙着，怔愣了片刻后，站在对面的几人突然哄然大笑。<br/>“闭嘴！闭嘴！”<br/>斯内普气急败坏地高声咆哮，他紧攥在手里的魔杖又甩出一道咒光：“统统石化！”<br/>“咒立停！”<br/>“门牙赛大棒！”<br/>在一片笑声中，西里斯和詹姆几乎同时挥动了魔杖，一道红光射向仍然被挂在树上的哈利，一道则射向斯内普。两道咒光同时射中目标，在树上的兔子重重落地前，西里斯又聪明且及时地补了一个漂浮咒，让他轻飘飘地从半空落到地上。<br/>“看看鼻涕精的门牙，他现在比哈利还要像一只兔子！”詹姆高声叫道，身后的莱姆斯和彼得被他的话和斯内普的窘迫逗得捧腹大笑。而斯内普只能仇恨地盯着他看，他忙着躲开詹姆他们仍然在不断射来的咒语，还要用袖子遮挡自己的脸和跳开地上的火花，完全无暇分神注意到那只被解放下来的兔子和正朝他跑去的布莱克。<br/>当西里斯跑到树下，看到一个苍白的兔崽紧紧地抱住自己，仍然在不停颤抖时，他深深地吸了一口气，然后转过头看了一眼正在跳来跳去的斯内普，眼中燃烧着愤怒和仇恨的火焰。<br/>正当他准备一起加入战局时，忽然感觉到自己的袖子被紧紧拉住了。<br/>“西里斯，”哈利有些惊恐地低声叫他，“西里斯，留在这。求你别过去。”<br/>西里斯的手指碰到了哈利的脸，他惊愕地发现这只兔崽皮肤冰凉，立刻甩出一道荧光闪烁，借着光线看清了哈利现在的模样。兔崽蜷缩着身体，用西里斯给他买的那件长袍紧紧地裹着自己，即使它已经破破烂烂，挂满了泥土和草叶。兔崽双眼紧闭着，他脸色青白，不知道是因为过度惊吓还是被冻的。<br/>“我他妈一定为你杀了那两个狗杂种。”西里斯咬牙切齿地说道。他将哈利从破烂的外袍里剥出来，扯下自己身上的长袍裹住他，又为他加了一个保暖咒。然后他将哈利抱起，这还是他头一次抱这只兔崽，哈利的分量比他想象的还轻，几乎没用上什么力气。<br/>“回宿舍里，喝点南瓜汁，”西里斯低声说，他用手掌抚摸了一下哈利直立着，而且还在发抖的耳朵，“睁开眼看看我，哈利。你今晚肯定被吓坏了吧？他们都对你做了什么？”<br/>“我，我——对不起，西里斯！”哈利顺从地将绿色眼睛睁开一条缝，还没等西里斯从他的眼里读出什么情绪，他忽然死死地抓住西里斯抱着他的手，声音颤抖个不停：“我是做了！但是我不是故意的！请你不要生气。”<br/>西里斯有点糊涂。然后他看到哈利畏惧地将自己的一只手藏在了袍子里，他立刻明白过来，哈利误解了他的意思。<br/>“我真得再教教你读书。”他叹了口气，“我问的不是你做了什么，我是说——他们，”西里斯朝不远处那火光四溅的地方努了努嘴，“他们，那个该死的鼻涕精和马尔福，他们对你做了什么？”<br/>听到他的话，哈利慢慢放松下来。<br/>“那个金色头发的和那个鼻子很大的人？”他疑惑地问道。<br/>西里斯点头。他调整了一下姿势，将哈利抱高了一点，让他的双腿能搭在他的另一条手臂上。<br/>“我给了他的鼻子一拳。”哈利犹豫地说道，“因为他带我走的时候摸了我的屁股，我不能确定他是不是故意的，但是我只是你的，我不喜欢别人碰我，所以我打了他。他很生气，将我丢给了另一个人，说我是你的东西，可以用我来报仇。”<br/>卢修斯·马尔福。西里斯都能听见自己的磨牙声，他很确定自己在听到哈利的话的一瞬间心里已经浮现出了一个又一个恶毒的想法，它们绝对会让马尔福在接下来的三个月里都不好过。<br/>“然后，就是那个黑眼睛大鼻子的人，”哈利仍然有些畏惧地说，“他很厉害，会施展很多魔法。在那个金头发走了之后，我和他搏斗了一阵，但是我输掉了。所以他把我挂了起来，本来他打算将我挂一晚上的，但是他还没来得及走，你们就来了。”<br/>“搏斗？”哈利的用词将西里斯刚刚成型的那点愤怒驱散了，变成了更深的疑惑。如果只是一般情况下，他会以为是这个兔崽又选错了词。但是刚才看到被打得鼻青脸肿的鼻涕精后，他倒是觉得这事儿真有可能是哈利干的。<br/>他疑惑地看着自己怀里的兔崽：“他的脸真是你打的？”<br/>哈利又颤抖了一下。他的嘴唇微微颤动着，看起来像不敢开口似的。<br/>“别怕，要真是你的做的，我还得夸奖你。”西里斯说，“我只是好奇你一只兔子是怎么做到的，就算鼻涕精再没用，可他也是个货真价实的巫师。”<br/>西里斯的话给了他勇气。哈利咬住自己的嘴唇：“嗯——我，在他不注意的时候袭击了他。他似乎觉得我没有什么攻击性，所以放松了警惕。我知道巫师的身体也是很脆弱的，而且他不太灵活，看起来不是很擅长近身搏斗。”<br/>他看到西里斯怔愣了片刻，然后他的嘴角松动，下一秒，他忽然哈哈大笑起来。正在哈利想他在笑什么的时候，西里斯突然低下头在他的唇上一吻。<br/>这个吻又急又快，但是哈利还是在他的舌头上尝到了熟悉的烟和火焰威士忌的混合气息，然后，他将哈利扛了起来，西里斯将小兔崽按在他的肩膀上，还不忘了轻轻抽一下他的屁股。<br/>“这一下是为了还你待会儿要给我带来的麻烦的，你揍了鼻涕精，就相当于我揍了他。更别说你还让马尔福知道了你的身份。”哈利下意识地想要挣扎，西里斯却坏笑着转头看他，他就立刻安静了下来。<br/>他看着他的主人用拇指擦了一下自己的嘴唇，有点粗鲁的动作他做起来却显得那么潇洒，让他胸膛里的心脏怦怦乱跳。<br/>“这一下是奖励你帮我揍了鼻涕精。等回去我要多教你几个咒语，等下次你再碰到他，可不会是现在这种手无缚鸡之力的样子。”西里斯说着，偏过头，又亲了亲他冰凉的嘴唇。</p><p>这场闹剧在第二天的时候传遍了整个霍格沃茨。街尾前一天哈利所造成的风波，许多人都探着脑袋，对被西里斯养在宿舍里的那只兔崽感到好奇。但是迫于他平时的表现，没有人敢真的进去打探消息，反而是彼得靠不少偷偷走漏的小道新闻赚了一些加隆。<br/>这些哈利都不知道。对他来说，在那个噩梦般的晚上过去后，除了不能再出门外，他就只是多了一项学习任务而已。西里斯在不上课的时候把大把原本拿来闲逛的时间花在了他的身上。如果宿舍里没有人，他就拉着哈利做爱。如果有人，那么就练习咒语，以几乎嘴对嘴传授的方式。<br/>“我真的快受不了他们两个了，”在第十几次撞到他们俩接吻的场面之后，詹姆说道。他想要去莉莉的宿舍躲一躲，但是却被女友无情地抽了一耳光——她还以为詹姆是对其他的女孩有了兴趣。后来他征得西里斯同意，又将莉莉带到了他们寝室里，让他的女友第一次见到了那只兔崽，才解开了误会。<br/>“他真可爱。”莉莉小心翼翼地抚摸着哈利的耳朵，轻柔地说。往常对陌生人总有些抵触的哈利此刻却只显得害羞，他抓着西里斯的衬衫躲在他身后，但是当莉莉带来她自己制作的胡萝卜蛋糕的时候，他没有拒绝。<br/>西里斯瞟了一眼莉莉送给他的东西，一个做成胡萝卜形状的蛋糕，看起来就很松软可口，而且哈利似乎真的很喜欢那个。<br/>“哈利现在天天都能吃胡萝卜，”他冷冰冰地说，“你再给他这个不是多此一举吗？”<br/>没等莉莉反应过来这个颜色笑话的意思，詹姆立刻把她拉开了。他一边瞪了西里斯一眼，一边刻意岔开了话题。<br/>在送走莉莉后，詹姆清了清嗓子，他将视线从西里斯床上，还有趴在西里斯的大腿上，正在好奇地用他的冬青木魔杖点来点去，并且时不时释放出几个荧光闪烁的哈利身上挪开。他问道：“他现在掌握了多少魔法？”<br/>“基本的家务魔法哈利早就会了，攻击的魔法我倒是只教了他几个。”詹姆注意到，在他俩说话的时候，哈利的耳朵悄悄竖了起来，可能他以为自己在偷听，但是他的小动作实在太明显了。“多数只是一些实用的，像避水咒，保暖咒一类的。”<br/>詹姆长出了一口气，他揉了揉自己的额头，说道：“那你最近可以再多教他一些了，最好保证如果你不在他身边，不会影响他的正常生活。”<br/>西里斯皱了一下眉。他将目光从哈利身上挪开，看向詹姆：“你这话是什么意思？”<br/>“我听说，最近邓布利多似乎快回来了。”詹姆犹豫了一下，说，“而你在学校里养兔崽的这件事，早就被马尔福给捅到了学校董事会。他还要求哈利赔偿他被打破的那个鼻子。这和你原本的计划不一样了，大脚板。<br/>“我怀疑现在他还没回来就已经知道了哈利的事，你不可能瞒下去。到时候，如果他站在董事会的那一边，你的哈利百分百会被送走的。<br/>“那你觉得我要是把他的兔耳朵和兔尾巴揪掉，能骗过邓布利多吗？”<br/>“非要这么血腥吗？”詹姆心惊胆战地说，“如果你非要这么做，我倒宁可哈利被你送回家去。”<br/>西里斯一屁股坐回床上，他烦躁地揪紧了自己半长的头发，却想不出个办法。兔子温顺地依偎在他的身边，自从被西里斯升级为床上用品以后，哈利似乎一改之前满身是刺儿的样子，变得更温顺了。<br/>莱姆斯告诉过他小心这些忽然变得温顺的小动物们，如果有一天哈利突然开始喜欢收集西里斯的衣服和被罩，他可能就是以为自己要怀孕，而且下一步就会开始筑巢了。<br/>“哈利知道自己不会怀孕的，”西里斯不可置信地反驳，“我之前和他谈过，他很清楚这一点。”<br/>“你真的确信吗？”莱姆斯小心翼翼地说，“雄性兔子有一种叫假孕的本能，而且我最近经常看到他在抚摸自己的肚子。”<br/>“……”西里斯沉默了一下，他转过头，正好见到兔崽啃完了一根胡萝卜，小心翼翼地摸着自己因为吃多了微微鼓起来的小腹。<br/>“而且最严重的问题不是因为他有耳朵和尾巴，大脚板。”詹姆说，“如果他们要将哈利带走，那百分之百是因为他是个荷尔蒙炸弹。除了之前的你以外，他可能会和整个学校乱搞的——呃，我不是这个意思，但是你要知道那些董事会的老古板怎么想。而且你的哈利，就算他不淫荡，可是他能闯的祸可比淫乱学校还危险。”<br/>西里斯长长地出了口气。没错，除了兔耳朵和兔尾巴以外，兔崽淫荡的本性也是一个危机。而这个危机在哈利的身上却恰好相反——虽然这段时间里，哈利似乎被他管教得很老实，而且看起来愈发温顺，但是那也仅仅是对他而言。<br/>之前他们做过一个恶作剧，让西里斯挡住脸，试着偷偷地将手伸进哈利的屁股里，看他会有什么反应。然而当他们真的这样做的时候，西里斯还没来得及碰到他，哈利已经猛地转身，拳头正中了他的鼻梁。<br/>西里斯猝不及防，他捂着鼻子倒在地上。有生以来，这还是他头一次被别人打到血流不止。<br/>据詹姆说，那一天哈利哭得就像是西里斯要死了一样。他一边拼命地帮他擦干净脸上的血，一边不断道歉。当天晚上西里斯没收了他的所有冰淇淋，只给他另一种能流淌出白色汁水的东西。为此，詹姆直接在天台上睡了一晚，而莱姆斯和彼得选择在图书馆里通宵，一晚上没有回来。<br/>“那你觉得我们应该怎么办？”西里斯说，“我绝对不可能放心把他一个人丢在别墅里。哈利没准会哭死的。”<br/>詹姆清了清嗓：“可你们不是有双面镜吗？”他说：“你要来那面镜子给他，那你就可以每天晚上都和他通过那个镜子见面。”<br/>西里斯沉默片刻。<br/>然后，他转过头看着正在用牙齿磨吮着胡萝卜根部的哈利，伸出手轻轻地放在了他的头上：“刚刚你都听见了，哈利。”他认真地问道，“现在我们瞒不住你的事，如果你继续待在这里，等邓布利多回来，他可能会直接让你离开学校。如果你自己先走的话，等过段时间，没准我还可以偷偷地把你接回来。所以现在只是暂时回去待几天，好吗？”<br/>哈利的黑耳朵有些低落地垂了下来，他用牙齿轻轻地磨着萝卜，沉默不语。那个动作让站在一旁的詹姆没由来的胯下一痛。<br/>刚刚他其实一直听着他们的对话，很清楚西里斯已经想尽了办法，只有实在无计可施，他才会对自己这么说。片刻后，哈利仰起脸看着西里斯，他沉闷地开口：“可是我不在你身边的时候，有别的雄性勾引你怎么办？”<br/>正在喝热可可的莱姆斯一口将巧克力喷在了作业上，詹姆捶着墙，憋笑憋的肩膀不断颤抖。他涨红了脸，压低声音，艰难地说道：“我敢保证，你是这世界上最后一个想要诱惑西里斯的，呃，雄性。哈利。”<br/>话音刚落，詹姆就感觉到那只兔崽不满地剜了他一眼。看起来他既不希望西里斯会被其他雄性勾引，也不喜欢听到别人说他的魅力不足。西里斯微笑着从口袋里取了一块奶糖给哈利，他慢慢地将包装袋仔细剥开，然后就手喂进哈利的嘴里。兔崽的脸颊鼓着，他先是用嘴唇的温度慢慢地含化那颗糖，让甜味逐渐散开。然后，他点了点头。<br/>“双休日的时候我会回家的，”西里斯屈起手指，刮了一下哈利清瘦的脸颊。“打不打扫房子随便你。但是平时我在双面镜的这边叫你你就要在，你的任务就只有这一个，明白吗？”<br/>哈利用力地点头。西里斯捏了一下他的脸，然后低头吻他。在男孩柔软的嘴唇上，他尝到了刚刚的那颗糖融化之后的奶香，和一股过分甜蜜的味道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在将哈利送回别墅的几天里，明眼人都看得出西里斯·布莱克在上课的时候心不在焉。与此同时，就是他找斯莱特林麻烦的频率在明显上升。<br/>不要惹现在的西里斯·布莱克。这是顶着一个乌眼青的塞尔温在哈利离开后的第二天，给全霍格沃茨所有人的忠告。<br/>以前，大约两三天劫道者一行人才会和斯内普‘偶遇’一次，现在，午饭前他们就在长廊上撞了三次面。其中一次还不幸地被麦格教授抓到了。她在双方掏出魔杖前制止了肉搏战的进一步升级，最后以两边各扣了二十分了事。<br/>“这样扣下去，我真的开始怀疑我们学期末的时候我能不能把分数都加回来，”午餐时间，詹姆忧心忡忡地数了一遍这几天他们扣掉过的分，然后对坐在旁边的莱姆斯说，“有什么能让大脚板打起精神来的方法吗？”<br/>“那你就祈祷快点到晚上，或者，到周末吧。”莱姆漫不经心地说。同时他将一叉子糖渍鹿肉送进嘴里，有些食不下咽地吞进肚。<br/>到了晚上，折磨了他的朋友一整天的西里斯终于像是得救般地回到了格兰芬多休息室。<br/>他将书包往地上一扔，立刻盘膝坐在垫子上，迅速擦亮双面镜，叫了几声哈利。紧跟着，他看到镜子里兔崽那张清纯可爱的脸浮现了出来。镜子对面的哈利似乎还不太习惯使用镜子，他下意识地将脸凑近镜面嗅了嗅，似乎还想伸舌头舔一下对面的西里斯。<br/>“这不是你的磨牙棒，哈利。”西里斯及时制止他，他可不希望哈利真的把他们现在唯一的通讯工具嚼碎。<br/>哈利停下了动作，他用鼻子不满地轻轻哼了一声，像是对他的制止感到恼火。但是对于习惯了兔崽习性的西里斯很清楚，他这不是在发火，而是在撒娇。他感觉自己的小腹因为他的鼻音有些滚烫，急忙转移了话题：“你今天独自待在家里，一切还好吗？”<br/>哈利抿着嘴笑了一下。他让开身子，让西里斯能从镜子里看到被他整理得整洁干净的客厅，还有放在茶几上的一盆炖菜。没错，或许把他们分开独自生活，哈利其实并不是需要人操心的那个，而他才是。<br/>“当然，好极了，西里斯。”兔崽舔了舔嘴唇。西里斯看着他粉红的舌尖探出一点，勾引似的在下唇上一转，然后迅速收回，抿得薄薄的嘴唇上挑，哈利对他微笑：“我把一切都处理得很好，只有那么一点儿不完美，就是你现在不在家里。”<br/>“我向你保证这个星期六会回去的，”西里斯干哑地说，他感觉某个部位的火焰正燃烧得越来越旺，“你得好好等着我。”<br/>“那当然，”哈利说。前一刻他明显带有些勾引意味的表情忽然松懈下来，兔崽的表情变得柔和，对着镜子的另一面笑了一下，自然地对他说道：“我可是你的兔崽，当然应该等你回家了。”</p><p>一个半月后的夜晚，詹姆再一次选择和莉莉出去约会。宿舍里只剩下莱姆斯和彼得，那两个人从来也和他没什么共同话题。从前他习惯了一个人还不觉得，但在哈利来到过他身边又离开后，西里斯忽然感到很烦躁。<br/>虽然距离他们上次见面只过去了几天——每个星期六西里斯都会回家和哈利共度两天，再连夜赶回学校，但是他从来没想到过，仅仅是几天的分离对彼此来说都这么难熬。他很怀念休息日的时候每天早上都是被哈利含在嘴里唤醒的日子，还有他做作业的时候那只兔子总是喜欢爬上他的大腿，而他揉着哈利柔软的尾巴和屁股时听他在自己手里发出的呻吟声。<br/>昨天晚上他在镜子里又见了哈利一次，兔崽子心情明显很低落，他强打精神和西里斯说笑，但是那双长长的耳朵一直垂着，即使在他笑的时候也不像平时那样兴奋地直立起来。<br/>他们俩不在彼此身边的时候哈利一直很思念他，他知道。因为他也一样。<br/>他一个人从宿舍里出来，漫无目的地散步，最终选择停在黑湖旁的毛榉树下。西里斯双手插在口袋里，有些无聊地看着远方的湖面。七月流火，盛夏过后的夜空渐渐变得晴朗凛冽。月光穿过夜色铺陈在湖面上，远处银色与黑色的水波和月光交织翻腾，身后城堡的倒影矗立在黑湖的湖面上，随着风的吹拂缓缓泛起层层涟漪。<br/>微凉的寒风拂动他过长的额发，要是那只兔崽子现在在他身边，他会在他旁边偷偷地看着他，那双绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，像萤火虫尾部的光。哈利有时候会偷偷在他看不见的地方将手揣在他的口袋里，又在被西里斯发现的时候迅速抽回手。西里斯没告诉他，哈利每个小动作其实他都知道。<br/>他静静地看着湖面。难得地，这个晚上他没有主动通过双面镜找哈利。他有一些额外的事需要考虑清楚。<br/>还有一个月他们就毕业了。之前他和詹姆已经递交了毕业后前往魔法部傲罗司的就职申请书，没有任何理由会通不过——他很有自信。他以前一直很向往这份工作，但是，现在西里斯却有点犹豫了。仅仅是在学校时分离的短短几天都让他觉得难熬，等他加入魔法部以后，他和哈利相处的时间只会越来越少，不说那只兔崽受不了，他自己都无法接受。<br/>但是到时候他也不可能随身带着哈利。像真的带着一只宠物那样——不行。如果哈利是一只鸟或者一个甲虫还好办，但是他只是个情绪敏感，又没有多少防身之力的兔崽子。他连阿尼玛格斯都没有。</p><p>第二天来到，又一个典型的星期五。临近毕业，与他们同年的学生们都变得越来越懒散。最开始兔崽的风波在学校里过去后，再也没人有胆子来找西里斯的麻烦，很多人都被更关乎自己前程的毕业消息牵扯了经历，早就将这件事抛到了脑后。而马尔福，西里斯则好好地回敬了他几次狠的。对方不知道是因为碍于他的手段还是没吃什么大亏又不想惹事，居然也一直没有报复回来。<br/>但是据詹姆说，一个月前邓布利多回学校的时候，他就已经知道了哈利的那件事了，可能是因为他们处理及时，邓布利多并没有找他们其中任何一个人谈话。<br/>下午，所有课程结束。正在西里斯兴奋地在宿舍打包行李，准备回去和他的兔崽子团聚的时候，刚刚从麦格院长办公室回来的莱姆斯给他带来了一个不幸的消息。<br/>“邓布利多校长希望你能在放学前去找他一趟，他说有重要的事找你，”莱姆斯对停下了所有动作，站在壁炉前一动不动的西里斯说。他犹豫了一下，补充道：“麦格院长也知道了哈利那件事，他们可能要找你谈谈这个。”<br/>“我可没那个时间，”西里斯皱起眉毛，“哈利每次都会在我回去前炖好牛肉等我。”<br/>“那个我可以代劳。”詹姆调侃道。自从上次他们在西里斯家里尝过哈利用红酒炖牛肉的手艺后每个人都念念不忘。要不是经常会在去他家时正好撞到西里斯在那只兔崽身上辛勤播种的尴尬画面，他还是挺想将每次的聚会都定在他家里的。<br/>“邓布利多校长说，必须去。”莱姆斯慢吞吞地说道，“顺便说一句，他早就遇见到你这个态度了。他说他会告诉你一件你非常想知道的事情。”<br/>“他年轻的时候有过几个男朋友吗？那我还真的挺好奇的。”<br/>莱姆斯干咳了几声。他不自在地移开目光，去收拾自己的箱子了。<br/>“好吧，那你可以先去我家，顺便告诉哈利我今天晚点回去。但是你要是把所有东西都吃完你就死定了，尖头叉子。”西里斯烦躁地将行李箱扣上，对詹姆说。<br/>后者点了点头：“不过我可没法安抚得了他，”他懒洋洋地说，“在他因为不安把你家所有窗帘和地毯啃烂之前，你越早回来越好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当西里斯走进校长办公室的时候，邓布利多正从饼干盒里拿零食。他看到西里斯走进来，先是愉快地向他打了个招呼，然后问道：“下午好，想来杯柠檬茶吗，小布莱克先生？”<br/>西里斯面无表情的摇头。他打量了一眼邓布利多荒唐的紫色长袍和他衣服上绣着的星星月亮，在视力被进一步伤害前移开了目光。在认识的所有人里，他恐怕是对面前这个伟大的白巫师最不忿的一个。就连詹姆也常常很难理解为什么西里斯在校长面前总显得那么刺儿头，他说过虽然邓布利多着装的品味不好，可他们全家都对他说的话很信服。<br/>“我赶时间，邓布利多校长，”如果有任何一种别的选择，他都不乐意和这个老头子面对面地独自交流。<br/>“但是卢平说你有件非常重要的事要告诉我。”如果真的有，那你最好快点说吧。<br/>“不用着急，我知道你为什么赶时间。”邓布利多慢条斯理地说。他擦干净手指上的饼干渣，说道：“我最近从董事会里听到了一些关于你的故事。有人对他的父亲告状说，你饲养了一只危险的魔法生物，并且还将他带到了学校，纵容他伤害同学。”<br/>马尔福那个狗杂种果然还是做了。西里斯磨了磨后槽牙，走着瞧吧，等以后在魔法部里他也会给他点好看的。他冷冰冰地说道：“他可没有什么证据。或者是自己在黑湖里摔倒，被大王乌贼打伤了脸栽赃在我身上，校长。从前马尔福这种蠢事干的还少吗？”<br/>邓布利多蓝色的眼睛隔着半月形的镜片看着他，他和蔼地说：“不必太紧张，西里斯。我今天既然找你来，当然是在我把一切前因后果都调查清楚了以后。不过带魔法生物进来的确是违反了学校的规定，如果你只是带一只普通的兔子进来，我倒不好说什么了。”<br/>“只是，”他顿了顿，继续说道：“据我所知，从下个月起，似乎买卖兔崽也变成了一项违法的行为。魔法部已经决意收回目前很多在巫师手里当奴隶的兔崽，因为他们其中大部分过的并不好。如果被查到有人仍然在私自饲养兔崽，这可能会触犯法律。”<br/>西里斯放在身侧的手掌一下子攥成了拳头。他抬起头时对上了邓布利多的目光，老人的嘴角噙着微笑，无论如何那笑容在西里斯眼里看起来都很狡诈：“另外我听说你还提交了去魔法部的毕业工作申请，是吗，西里斯？”<br/>他点了点头。<br/>“要是你真的通过了这份申请，他们会上门调查你的生活情况的，”邓布利多悠然地说，“如果你真的在家里养了一只兔崽，那么，你真有绝对信心能应付得过去吗？”<br/>“那你想怎么样？”西里斯冷淡地说，“让我主动把哈利交给你？绝不可能。”<br/>虽然他和哈利其实并没有认识多久，短短几个月的时间，他却觉得自己很难再和那个兔崽分开。连几天的分别都令他难以忍受，更别说想到哈利可能会被从他身边永远的夺走。<br/>西里斯差不多已经忘了，当他走进那个黑魔法商店，想要带一只兔崽回家时，他心底最初的想法其实就是为了能让兔崽帮他打扫房间—以应付毕业后申请工作时，傲罗司上门进行的生活检查。<br/>邓布利多微微点了点头，他颔首，用一种几乎是称赞的口吻说：“你的回答比我想象的还要好，布莱克先生。如果刚刚我的确有一个瞬间那样打算过的话，那么我可以告诉你，我现在也已经完全改变主意了。”<br/>他靠在宽大的椅背上，将十指交叉，放在自己身前的桌沿上：“我刚一回到学校时就收到了对哈利的投诉，然后我调查了属于你的那只兔崽的身世。别这样瞪着我，西里斯。我只是替你做了你几个月前就应该去做的事情。看一眼这些资料，然后你就知道我要告诉你的是什么了。”<br/>几页羊皮纸从校长的办公桌上无风自动，整整齐齐地一页页漂浮在西里斯面前，缓慢展开。西里斯不得不怀疑这老东西已经到了可以不需要念出咒语和魔杖就能施咒的地步，但是此刻，他并不关心这个。他伸手翻开了第一页，看到一张哈利幼时的照片刊登在上面。<br/>“……我们非常遗憾，这是一场针对无辜巫师的，可怕的，丧心病狂的袭击。”<br/>西里斯的心脏忽然开始狂跳。<br/>他迅速翻动，第二页，是一个爆炸案的现场。西里斯盯着照片的瞳孔放大，他看到在火光和烟雾里，有两个高挑的巫师正抱着一个孩子竭力向外奔跑，但是火焰缠住了其中那位女士的脚步。他的心跳加速，西里斯继续向下翻页，第三页，他看到本来已经逃出去的男巫转头跑了回来，第四页，两个巫师紧紧地抱在一起，而女巫手中的孩子已经消失无踪。他翻到最后一页，熊熊烈焰已经吞没了整个画面，两个巫师拥抱在一起的黑影在火光中时隐时现。<br/>西里斯听到自己深吸了一口气。他合上文件，抬起头看着邓布利多，那双蓝眼睛里的狡诈现在看起来更像是嘲笑。<br/>“你居然找到了哈利的父母？”西里斯冷声问道。他感觉自己胸膛里有一团燥热正在沸腾，像火，灼烤得他脏器发痛。邓布利多摇了摇头，他说道：“哈利的父母已经去世了。我找到了曾经收养过他一段时间的那个麻瓜家庭，是他的亲戚，他的姨夫和姨妈。我亲自上门拜访他们，然后得到了一个令人吃惊的消息。”<br/>西里斯屏息听着，即使他已经猜到了邓布利多接下来可能会说什么。<br/>年长的老巫师顿了顿，说道：“——他们告诉我，哈利的父母都是巫师。”<br/>即使已经有了心理准备，他还是不小心将手中的文件掉在了地上。西里斯猛地抽气，然后他向后退了几步，好不容易站稳脚跟后，他听见自己用沙哑的声音发问：“这怎么可能？如果他的父母都是巫师，那他怎么可能会是一只魔法生物呢？”<br/>“这就是我想和你讨论的，而且待会儿我希望你能将哈利带来学校一趟。”邓布利多严肃地说，“这事儿对他来说很重要。甚至可以说，这会改变哈利接下来的一生。”<br/> <br/>当窗外的天刚刚擦黑，校长办公室里的壁炉绿光闪烁，两个年轻人拉着手从里面走了出来。邓布利多仍然静静地坐在满桌占卜银器后等待着，期间他给自己换了两杯柠檬茶，但是一直没有离开座位。<br/>双脚刚刚落在地面上，兔崽就止不住地抽气。这还是他第一次来到校长办公室这样的地方。他的两只手都紧紧地抓着西里斯的手臂，脑袋上的黑色耳朵支棱着，敏感地收集着四面八方传来的声音。西里斯不耐烦地用手拍了一下他的耳朵，哈利立刻缩回头去。他有点委屈地看着收回手的西里斯，不明白自己为什么挨打。<br/>“你今天好凶，西里斯。”兔崽子小声地嘟嘟囔囔。“一回到家就把我从厨房里拽出来，我的牛肉还没炖好呢。”<br/>他温热娇小的身体紧贴着西里斯的侧身，加上他撒娇一样的鼻音——年轻的男孩长长地出了一口气，要不是现在俩人身处在邓布利多的办公室里，他觉得自己可能因为他这样不经意的撩拨就忍不住了。<br/>西里斯喷了声鼻息，他冷酷地抽出手，从后面将哈利向前一推。兔崽踉跄着向前走了几步，但是他像没看见坐在椅子上的邓布利多似的，目光仍然留恋地注视着自己背后的西里斯。<br/>“我已经把他带来了，帮他做检查吧，邓布利多。”西里斯叹了口气。哈利这才注意到他们身前还有另一个人——一个正从自己的椅子上站起来的老人。<br/>哈利凝视着他。他看起来已经有一百多岁了，胡子长的能扎进腰里。鼻梁好像被人打断了三次，让他看起来并没有普通的百岁老人那么慈祥。尤其是半月镜片后面的那双湛蓝色的眼睛过分尖锐，他的视线刚扫到哈利脸上，兔子就觉得自己好像被完全看穿了似的。他猛地打了个激灵，浑身紧绷，几乎作出一副攻击的姿态来看着邓布利多。<br/>“晚上好，哈利。”邓布利多微笑着向他走来，而哈利则谨慎地盯着他一只苍老的手上握着的长长的魔杖。他委屈地回过头想找西里斯，但是后者难得地对他的目光不为所动。<br/>“配合他。”西里斯面无表情地说。<br/>“我不会对你做什么的，哈利。有西里斯在这，你会很安全。”邓布利多安抚地说，同时他观察到，当他提到西里斯也在时，哈利的确稍稍纾解了紧张。<br/>“我只想问问，你是从什么时候开始认定自己是一只兔崽的？”<br/>虽然稍微放松了警惕，但哈利仍然戒备地看着他，他吞了一下口水，缓慢地回答道：“九岁的时候。”<br/>“天生的魔法生物可不是到那么晚才会显示出自己的特征的，”邓布利多温和地说道，但是不是在对他说，而是对站在他身后的西里斯。后者不屑地‘哼’了一声。年长的巫师眨了眨眼，他继续对哈利说道：“我听西里斯说你非常特别，可以抵抗兔崽的天性。你们俩第一个月在一起的时候甚至没有做爱，不是吗？”<br/>“邓布利多……校长！”西里斯死咬着后槽牙，提高音量，嘶嘶地打断了邓布利多的话：“我不觉得你应该问这种问题！”<br/>哈利的脸一下子红了：“我不是因为天性才和西里斯做那种事的，”他小声抗议道：“我是因为喜欢他。”<br/>这回西里斯也说不出话了。他张了张嘴，绝望地感觉自己此刻不管说什么都很愚蠢。而邓布利多则被这兔崽的天真逗乐了，他点了点头，说：“我能理解。年轻时候的恋爱总是那么美好。”<br/>老人绕着哈利走了半圈，最后将魔杖轻轻地点在他的头顶上。他轻声地说：“放松你自己，哈利。”<br/>似乎是刚刚邓布利多的认同打动了他，哈利深吸了一口气，信任地闭上了双眼。西里斯控制着自己想要上前抓住他颤抖着的手腕的愿望，他挪开目光，盯着邓布利多魔杖闪烁出的一点蓝色的荧光，咒光顺着哈利的耳朵轻轻地停在他的后脑。<br/>下一刻，西里斯惊愕地看到哈利黑色的兔子耳朵正在慢慢变短。<br/>在不知道什么咒语的功用下，那对长耳朵上的绒毛开始缓慢地脱落，耳朵本身不断向内收缩，直到完全隐藏在他蓬乱的黑色头发里消失不见。然后是屁股上的翘尾巴，西里斯略带失落地看着在咒光闪过后，哈利裤子里总是鼓鼓囊囊的一团绒毛也消失了。<br/>整个过程不过短短几分钟，但还是对站在后面的那个年轻巫师来说显得如此漫长。尤其是当他看着哈利的变化逐渐发生的时候，他感觉自己的心正在一点一点的沉进谷底。<br/>“现在好了，”邓布利多的声音响起，“张开眼睛，哈利。看看你与之前有什么不一样？”<br/>哈利睁开了眼睛。唯一令西里斯有点欣慰的是，他张开双眼的第一时间还是向他的方向看来。然后，哈利似乎已经知道自己失去了什么似的，他下意识地伸手摸了摸自己的脑袋和屁股，绿色的眼睛里随即露出惊慌失措的神情。看到他转身踉踉跄跄地朝他走来，西里斯急忙迎了上去。哈利现在走路的步伐就好像他刚刚学会站立，如果没有人在旁边搀扶他，他就会立刻摔倒在地上。<br/>“这是怎么回事？”哈利一扑到他怀里，西里斯立刻紧张地搂住哈利瘦削的肩膀。他摸到哈利的肩骨在不停颤抖，兔崽本能般地紧紧抱住他的主人宽厚的脊背，他死死地将头埋在他的肩颈里。西里斯听到哈利小声地呜咽，继而他的肩膀上蔓延开一片湿热。<br/>他立刻意识到，他在哭。<br/>下一刻，哈利满脸泪痕地从他的肩膀里抬起头来，他猛地咬了一下西里斯的下巴，似乎在愤怒他刚刚把他丢给了邓布利多。然而很快，他又松开牙齿，伸出舌头，不安地顺着西里斯刚刚被他咬住的下颌舔了舔，一直到他的嘴唇才停下。往常西里斯不允许他在公开场合做伸出舌头这样的动作，但是现在他没心思去管那个了。西里斯紧紧地搂住哈利的肩膀，他的视线越过他的肩膀，对站在对面的老人低声问道：“这到底是怎么回事？校长？”<br/>“没了兔子的特征一开始会让他感到不安，但是渐渐就会习惯的。这比他当初习惯自己忽然有了耳朵和尾巴还要快，你不用过于担心。”邓布利多收起了魔杖，带着微笑说道：“而且，我想现在你和我心里一样清楚了，西里斯。<br/>很显然，哈利根本不是魔法生物。他本来就应该是个巫师——这就能解释，他为什么没有一般兔崽那样的天性，能够抵抗性欲，甚至还能使用魔法了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那么，你们俩的问题就这样解决了？”<br/>毕业前夕最后一次的单身汉聚会地点仍然定在西里斯叔叔送给他的那栋别墅里。詹姆躺在他最喜欢的那张巨大的沙发上，他小心地避开上面某处来源不明的白色污渍，同时摇晃着手里的一大杯黄油啤酒，问道。<br/>“还没那么简单，邓布利多让我在毕业前带哈利去一趟魔法部，为他办理身份证明。虽然他是孤儿，但是以后工作的时候用的上，如果他愿意的话他说他可以进霍格沃茨学习。”西里斯喝了一大口酒，说道：“为这件事，我还差点儿被克劳奇那些人抓起来。因为他们以为我是带着兔崽去自首的。”<br/>“如果他愿意的话，在学校的时候我会照料他的。”刚刚收到了毕业后可以留校工作的邀请函的莱姆斯提议道。但是西里斯给了他一个白眼，他说：“我问过哈利，他说他更喜欢待在家里，在我旁边。我已经教了他几个月了，他现在的魔咒起码有四年级巫师的水平。也能正常的做拼写，和人交流。他没必要去上学。”<br/>“你确定这是哈利的观点而不是你自己的？”莱姆斯怀疑地问。<br/>“当然确定，”西里斯倨傲地说，“你以为只有你们毛绒绒才懂毛绒绒？”<br/>“别攻击无辜的人，我也有毛呢。”见莱姆斯不吭气了，詹姆打了个圆场。他的眼睛转了转，将视线放在了那个仍然在厨房中忙碌的纤瘦背影身影上。<br/>哈利正穿着一件对他来说明显过大的针织衫，衣摆松松垮垮地塞进裤腰里。但是这不妨碍詹姆能轻松地看到他屁股上那个黑色的毛茸茸圆球尾巴。他有些匪夷所思地问：“其实我也能理解你为什么差点被抓起来。难道你俩就这样去的魔法部？”<br/>“是啊。邓布利多把他的尾巴和耳朵变没以后，我带着他尝试了几天。但是哈利最终还是更喜欢他像个兔子时候的样子，”西里斯大大地叹了口气，但是，别以为詹姆听不出来，他说话的声音里满是窃喜：“他现在已经学会了这个变形咒语，可以自己控制耳朵和尾巴的消失和出现了。当他和我在一起的时候，他就像原来一样，维持他最舒服的那个样子。”<br/>“那就好。”詹姆叹了口气，算是放过了这个问题。但是他身旁的红发女巫有不同意见。<br/>“你确定你能当一个合格的老师吗，西里斯？”莉莉怀疑地说。她和哈利不知道为什么，莫名地处得来。詹姆开玩笑说是莉莉着急想做母亲了，为此西里斯还曾经提议让詹姆和莉莉做哈利的教父和教母。他俩倒是同意了，但是两个年轻人的父母都认为这事儿必须留到他们结婚之后再说。<br/>“我没问题，你问哈利就知道了。”西里斯回答。刚好，厨房里的活计似乎已经告一段落。哈利将甜汤坐在炉子上，然后他擦着手走出厨房，在路过西里斯身边时被他的主人伸手拦住。<br/>刚刚恢复了巫师身份的男孩脸上露出一个微笑，他低下头和西里斯心照不宣地来了个轻吻，对面的詹姆捂住了眼睛，无助地发出一阵鬼吼鬼叫，莉莉用力地巴了一下他的头，莱姆斯则装作什么都没听见，他端起茶杯，一边喝茶，一边继续眼观鼻鼻观心地盯着他们家里新换的地毯。<br/>“那么现在哈利是巫师了，你们能结婚了吗？你们打算结婚吗？”詹姆一只手捂着肿起来的脑门，一边问道。西里斯单手搂住哈利的腰，带着他坐在他岔开的大腿上。哈利似乎感觉有点不好意思，他侧过头去用手臂环住西里斯的肩膀，眼睛不去看詹姆他们。<br/>“当然不行了，”西里斯无情地说，“魔法部的人给哈利做了身体检查。最后他们得出来的结论是，按照巫师的年龄，哈利现在只有十四岁。要是我想和他结婚，起码还得等上四五年呢。”<br/>对面坐着的三个人猛地睁大了眼睛，脸上的表情垮了下来，看起来好像下巴快掉了。<br/>“十四岁！”詹姆托着自己差点脱臼的下颌，他转头看向莱姆斯，问道：“虽然我知道哈利年纪小，可也没想到这么小。你还记得我十四岁的时候在干什么呢？月亮脸？”<br/>“你，嗯——你做了很多事，但，总之，一定没和某人在谈婚论嫁。”莱姆斯笑着说。他眨了眨眼睛，又问道：“那么哈利现在身体健康吗？我的意思是，一切正常？”<br/>“一切正常。”西里斯长出了一口气，说道：“同时也查出了当年他长出了耳朵和尾巴的原因。”<br/>其他人沉默地听着，詹姆也闭上了嘴巴。他们都知道这对于哈利来说不算一段愉快的记忆。<br/>“之前哈利在伦敦做帮佣的时候有一个巫师发现了他。在他知道哈利是孤儿以后，他就动了歪心思，修改了哈利的记忆，还以他是怪物的名义要将他带走。那些麻瓜看到哈利的耳朵和尾巴就吓坏了，轻易地让那家伙如愿以偿。”<br/>“前几年，饲养一只兔崽当作宠物像个流行一样在巫师们中风行一时，”詹姆伸手搓了搓眼前的额发，他看向哈利的背影，有些后怕地说，“不知道有多少流落在外的孤儿是这样被拐骗来的，哈利没被人卖到别的地方去真是走运。”他顿了顿，“不过，现在魔法部已经正式认定买卖兔崽是非法行为。如果真有和哈利一样的巫师，他们也会很快被解救出来。”<br/>“走运吗？我看是多亏了哈利当时脾气暴躁，除了我以外没人想带他回家。”西里斯哈哈大笑。他用力捏了一下哈利正在不停抖动的绒毛尾巴，哈利叫了一声，然后他报复式的咬了一口西里斯的脸，像吸果冻一样把他的脸颊吮吸得变形。<br/>这世界上所有人里恐怕也只有哈利敢这么做了——爬上西里斯·布莱克的大腿，坐在他身上，咬一口他的脸。然后，像拉一块蜜糕一样将他的脸向两侧拉得长长的——<br/>“他现在脾气好像也不是很好，而且越来越不好了，”詹姆幸灾乐祸地点评道：“从前他可不会这样玩你的脸。”<br/>“感谢梅林，因为他现在根本不用担心我抛弃他。他当然可以活的更自由些。”西里斯口齿不清地说道，“这时候我需要担心他会抛弃我了。他已经有了自己的身份，就算出去自立门户也没什么问题。”<br/>“哈利不会的。”莉莉微笑着说。从前她就对哈利有莫名的亲切感，还曾经担心过如果西里斯将哈利当作一个奴仆，那他在西里斯身边是不是会过得开心。<br/>但现在看到眼前这一幕，当初她的疑问已经烟消云散。即使是在梦里，莉莉都没想过，像西里斯·布莱克这样的人，居然会宽容地允许任何一个人爬上他的大腿，在他朋友的面前咬他的脸。<br/>“但是，他现在还没有完全融入巫师社会的生活。不知道在西里斯的教导下他会变成什么样子。”莱姆斯叹了口气，说。他一口气喝完了杯子里的茶：“顺便提一句，西里斯。我们现在是文明社会，不要再告诉他那些以牙还牙，以眼还眼的报复方式了。”<br/>西里斯耸了耸肩：“他又不傻。哈利会找到最适合他自己性格的那条路的，而我只会支持他，不管他做什么选择。”<br/>“好吧，既然你已经想的这么成熟，看来我们也不用为你们操心了，”詹姆挽着莉莉的胳膊站了起来，坐着汤的炉子上刚刚发出设好的定时提醒声。<br/>随着厨房里的香味越来越浓，莱姆斯抽了抽鼻子，他露出微笑。哈利今天一定是特意煮了上次他提过非常好喝，而西里斯极度讨厌的玉米浓汤，而且还在里面加了芋头块。<br/>“我和大脚板去地窖里搬点麻瓜啤酒上来。待会儿就让我们为毕业后的新生活干杯吧，伙计们。”詹姆咧嘴一笑，对他们露出明晃晃的白色牙齿。</p><p>入夜后，等所有人都告别离开了，西里斯用魔杖熄掉一楼客厅里的最后一盏灯。然后他走上楼梯，穿过走廊，停在尽头处的那个房间门口。<br/>他打开房门，听到里间浴室沙沙的响声刚好停下。西里斯屏住呼吸，他轻轻地将身后的门把推上，向前走了一步，浴室的门开了，披着浴巾的哈利走了出来。他正在擦自己湿漉漉的头发和长耳朵，像平时那样，当他看到西里斯出现在门口时，他害羞地朝他微笑了一下。当他转过身去，西里斯看到他屁股上毛绒绒的黑球尾巴已经翘了起来。<br/>兔崽兴奋的时候耳朵和尾巴都会抖个不停。已经深谙哈利习性的西里斯默不作声地走过去，接过浴巾，替他分担了擦头发的工作。<br/>“为什么不用快干咒？”当他们俩相拥着倒在床上的时候，西里斯用一个咒语取代了哈利仍然紧抓着的毛巾，并把那碍事的东西扔到床下，给了靠在他怀里的小兔崽一个吻。哈利眯着眼睛在他怀里拱动，当他们分开时，他仰起脸，绿色的眼睛盯着西里斯看：“因为我喜欢你的手指在我的头发里穿行的感觉。”<br/>西里斯被他逗笑了。他按照哈利说的那样，舒展手指，温柔地在他刚刚干透的头发里穿梭着，在触碰到哈利的耳朵时停了下来。他附身将兔子的耳朵从最尖端开始含进嘴里，舌头沿着耳廓下滑，直到他感觉怀里的兔子抖动得太厉害，他不得不低下头去，看到哈利兴奋得满脸潮红。<br/>“作为兔崽，你对性好像不太热衷。但是作为一个普通巫师来说，你就太喜欢做爱了。”西里斯大大地叹了口气，但是哈利听得出他没有生气，相反，他看到西里斯笑了一下。他另一只揽在哈利腰上的手轻轻滑下，停在他挺翘的屁股上，然后轻轻地拍打了两下。<br/>“转过去，小奴隶。”西里斯笑着说。他看到哈利很快就顺从又充满渴望地在他的手掌下移动着，很快将自己摆正姿势，身体深深地陷入被褥，还抱住了一个枕头——自从第一次西里斯用枕头垫了他的小腹后，后来的每一次哈利都自发地这样做。他面对着西里斯的臀部高高翘起，双腿自然地大张开，低声地呻吟着。西里斯翻身压到哈利的后背上，在亲吻他的同时抚摸他，哈利的喘息声变得急促，他张开手指，和西里斯握住他的五指紧紧地交扣在一块。<br/>当时针滑向更晚些的时候，布莱克的别墅里，二楼走廊尽头处那间狭小的客房里漂浮着的浓郁的荷尔蒙气息仍然萦绕不散。<br/>西里斯仰头躺在床上，他不断起伏的胸膛随着呼吸声的回复渐渐平稳下来。他将手指从哈利汗湿的头发里抽出来，轻柔地抚摸着他的后颈。<br/>“明天你搬到主卧来，”西里斯用耳语般的声音对伏在自己胸口上的哈利说，“我们去买更多给你用的生活用品。还有一些得体的衣服。”<br/>哈利眯着眼睛看着他，他的手指轻柔地在西里斯的胸口上打转，然后滑到他的喉结上：“是那些——距离文明社会还有一万个阿不思·邓布利多远的衣服吗？”他伸出舌尖舔掉唇边的一点白色，“我很乐意。”<br/>“你真是个不知餍足的荡妇，”西里斯失笑，“等我们俩搬到一张床上，你的手和嘴还有放到我腰以上的位置的时候吗？”<br/>“当然了，”哈利伸开手臂搂住他的脖颈，给了他一个轻吻，“我总要吻你的，还有，帮你刮胡子。你的胡子这些天已经长得很长了。”<br/>“没你在我身边，这些日子我什么也做不了。”西里斯叹了口气，满足地闭上眼睛。他的手搂住了哈利赤裸的腰，将被子拉到他的肩胛上，“睡吧，明天我们还得早起。”<br/>哈利偷偷将头挨到他的颈窝里，在发现西里斯虽然发觉了，但似乎没有将他赶开的意图后，他露出猫偷腥得逞了一样的窃笑。哈利得意地用自己毛茸茸的头发和耳朵蹭了蹭西里斯的脸，他满足地伸手搂紧他，也闭上了双眼。<br/>“晚安，西里斯。”<br/>西里斯叹了口气，他轻声地回答道。<br/>“晚安，哈利。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>